Das Schicksal eines Prinzen
by Obilee
Summary: Vegeta ist in einem Meer aus Intrigen gefangen und geht fast unter. Aber sein Ritter eilt zur Rettung...


Titel: Das Schicksal eines Prinzen  
  
Teil: 1/1  
  
Autor: Deonora  
  
Serie: DBZ Rating: ab 16 (würd ich sagen) Warning: eigentlich keine! Pairing: Vegeta / Kakarott Disclaimer: Die von mir in dieser Geschichte verwendeten Charaktere gehören nicht mir sonder einzig und allein ihrem Schöpfer Akira Toriyama. Geld mache ich hiermit auch nicht. Kommentare: Die nun folgende Geschichte handelt zwar von einigen der von Akira Toriyama erfundenen, und in den Serien Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z und Dragon Ball GT, verwendeten Charaktere, hat aber nichts mit dem Zeitablauf der Dragon Ball Serien zu tun. Alle der von mir beschriebenen Ereignisse, haben so nie statt gefunden. Viele der in den Serien verwendeten Charaktere haben in dieser Geschichte nie existiert, oder sind so unbedeutend für den Verlauf der Geschichte das sie hier einfach nicht erwähnt werden. Auch einige Charakterzüge der einzelnen Personen sind von mir verändert worden, da diese wichtig für das Funktionieren der Geschichte sind. Ich bitte um euer Verständnis und wünsche euch trotzdem viel Spaß, beim Lesen der nachfolgenden Fanfiction! Widmung: Diese Geschichte ist allen Autoren sämtlicher Geschichten und ganz besonders meiner Freundin Sonja, die mich mit Dragon Ball angesteckt und somit meine Lust am Schreiben wieder geweckt hat, gewidmet. Außerdem meiner besten Freundin Bianca und Lavendel, die mich dazu gebracht hat diese Geschichte doch zu veröffentlichen. Erklärung: '...'= Gedanken  
(..) = meine überaus dämlichen Kommentare zu dieser Story.  
  
*** = Szenenwechsel  
  
Langsam wanderten sie durch den langen Gang. Vereinzelt standen einige Wachposten dort verteilt, doch die bemerkte er nicht. Er war viel zu beschäftigt mit seinen eigenen Gedanken. Er wusste genau was jetzt kommen würde, und er war nicht besonders scharf darauf schnell voran zu kommen.  
  
Wieder einmal hatte er im Training gegen Nappa versagt und wahrscheinlich hatte dieser es seinem Vater sofort erzählt. Mit gesenktem Kopf trottete er hinter Bardock her, der vor einigen Minuten in sein Zimmer gekommen war und ihm gesagt hatte, dass sein Vater ihn zu sehen wünschte. Das würde ja wieder etwas geben!  
  
Er war so sehr in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie Bardock ihn über die Schulter hinweg kurz, aber eindringlich, musterte. Er stand schon lange im Dienste des Ou und so kannte er den Ouji auch schon seitdem er ein kleines Baby gewesen war, aber in letzter Zeit hatte er sich sehr verändert. 'Er hat die Schönheit seiner Mutter geerbt. Ich verstehe, warum man ihn nicht raus lassen will. Es wäre gefährlich für ihn', dachte Bardock und ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über seine sonst so ernsten Züge. Er musste an seine eigenen Söhne denken, als sie gerade 16 geworden waren. Sie waren noch lange nicht so beherrscht gewesen wie der Ouji, doch dieser hatte in seinem kurzen Leben auch schon viel mitgemacht. Den Tod seiner Mutter, das Leben am Hofe und nicht zuletzt der Umstand, dass er der Sohn seines Vaters war, machten sein Leben zu einer Qual. Und seitdem Nappa am Hof war, war der Ou noch schlimmer geworden als er sowieso schon immer gewesen war. Vor allem zu seinem Sohn.  
  
Bardock traute Nappa nicht! Diese Bestie hatte etwas vor! Das wusste er genau und es gab nichts was er tun konnte um ihn aufzuhalten. Denn er stand unter dem persönlichen Schutz des Königs. 'Er steht an dem Platz, den eigentlich Vegeta hätte einnehmen sollen', dachte er wehmütig. Dann wandte er sich wieder von dem traurigen und dennoch so schönen Gesicht seines Ouji ab, und sah wieder nach vorne.  
  
Vegetas Gedanken wanderten wieder zu der Szene von heute Nachmittag. Wieder einmal hatte er mit einer Gruppe von 12 anderen Jugendlichen seines Alters trainiert. Alle jungen Adeligen wurden von Nappa trainiert, er bildete da keine Ausnahme. Ganz im Gegenteil! Als Ouji musste er mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen. Deshalb war er mal wieder der Erste gewesen, den Nappa zum Kampf heraus gefordert hatte.  
  
Er steckte einige Schläge ein, landete aber auch ein paar und am Anfang sah es gar nicht so schlecht für ihn aus. Doch dann hatte er einen Moment nicht aufgepasst, Nappa war zu schnell für ihn gewesen und plötzlich hinter ihm aufgetaucht. Mit einem kräftigen Schlag in den Rücken stieß er den Ouji in den Dreck. Der Aufprall war so hart, dass er Vegeta die Luft aus den Lungen presste. Kein Wunder, wenn man aus einigen Metern Höhe aufschlug.  
  
'Na los, mein Ouji! Steht auf und kämpft weiter, oder war mein Schlag etwa zu hart?', höhnte Nappa hinter ihm. Vegeta hatte versucht aufzustehen, aber er war nicht in der Lage dazu gewesen. Jeder einzelne Knochen im Körper tat ihm weh. 'Seht ihn euch an, euren Ouji! Wie ein Tier liegt er im Staub! Er ist eine perfekte Demonstration dafür wie man es nicht machen sollte.', hatte er gesagt und gelacht. Die anderen hatten mit eingestimmt. Etwas zaghafter zwar, aber dennoch hatten sie gelacht. Sie hatten ihn ausgelacht! IHN! Den Saiyajin no Ouji! Ausgelacht!  
  
Langsam rappelte er sich wieder auf. Es bereitete ihm zwar große Schmerzen, aber er wollte es nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, dass man über ihn lachte. Stolz klopfte er sich den Staub von der Kleidung. 'Du bist eine feige Ratte, Nappa! Anstatt dir einen Gegner mit deiner Stärke zu suchen, drischt du lieber auf Kinder ein! Pah, ein schöner Krieger bist du mir! Ich wette, wenn Vegeta-Sei angegriffen würde, dann wärst du der Erste der den Schwanz einziehen und fliehen würde', hatte er gesagt, und war dann davon gegangen.  
  
Plötzlich hatte niemand mehr gelacht. Wahrscheinlich war es ein Fehler sich mit Nappa anzulegen. Aber das war es ihm in diesem Moment wert gewesen. Diese furchtbaren Trainingseinheiten fand er so zum Kotzen! Er wollte überhaupt nicht kämpfen! Er wusste nicht was genau er eigentlich tun wollte, aber er wollte nicht kämpfen! Aber als Sohn des Ou war es seine Pflicht nach seinem Vater der stärkste Krieger auf Vegeta-Sei zu sein, und dabei sollte Nappa ihm helfen.  
  
Nappa! Gott, er hasste diesen Kerl! Er hatte ihn heute Nachmittag gedemütigt. Und das war nicht das erste Mal gewesen! Es machte ihm Spaß Vegeta zu quälen! Und sein Vater? Der ließ es zu, dass Nappa ihn wie ein Stück Dreck behandelte. Diese elende Stechmücke hatte ihm Sand in die Augen gestreut. Er war der königliche Berater und wahrscheinlich auch der Geliebte des Ou. Zumindest vermutete das Vegeta. Zwar hatte er keine Beweise, aber irgendwie wusste er es. Es war die Art wie Nappa sich mit seinem Vater unterhielt, die ihn mißtrauisch machte.  
  
Er schloß langsam zu Bardock auf. Sehnsüchtig sah er ihn von der Seite an. 'Wenn mein Vater schon einen Mann in seinem Bett haben muss, konnte er dann nicht Bardock wählen? Er ist ein stolzer Mann und nicht so eine schleimige Schlange wie Nappa. Und er würde sein Leben opfern um uns und Vegeta-Sei zu beschützen. Bei Nappa bin ich mir da nicht so sicher.', dachte er wehmütig.  
  
Bardock, der bemerkt hatte, dass er beobachtet wurde, sah kurz zu Vegeta und lächelte aufmunternd. "Es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden, mein Ouji!" Vegeta schenkte Bardock ein kurzes, zaghaftes Lächeln, was in diesen dunklen Tagen seines Lebens selten vorkam. Doch fast sofort wurde er wieder ernst. Er legte seine Stirn abermals in Falten und blickte starr vor sich auf den Boden. "Solange diese Schlange Nappa an unserem Hof ist und meinem Vater sein Gift ins Ohr flüstert, wird 'schlimm' für mein Leben gar kein Ausdruck sein.", sagte er leise.  
  
Sie näherten sich der großen Flügeltür und blieben stehen. Vegeta atmete einmal tief durch, dann gab er dem Oberbefehlshaber der Leibwache ein Zeichen und dieser stieß die Tür auf. Dort, am Ende der Halle, saß der Ou in seinem Thron und neben ihm stand, wie sollte es auch anders sein, Nappa. 'Na das kann ja heiter werden!', dachte Vegeta und folgte Bardock. Er hatte schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört, sein Schicksal abwenden zu wollen.  
  
Bardock fiel vor dem Thron auf die Knie. "Wie Ihr befohlen habt, bringe ich euch hier euren Sohn, mein Ou!", sagte er mit gesenktem Kopf. "Du darfst dich zurückziehen!", hallte die gebieterische Stimme des Angesprochenen durch den Thronsaal. Bardock stand auf, verbeugte sich kurz und zog sich dann zu seinen beiden Männern an die Tür zurück. Er dachte gar nicht daran den Raum zu verlassen, schließlich wollte er sehen, was nun mit seinem Prinzen geschah. 'Oh bitte, zeigt Gnade, mein Ou!', dachte er hoffnungsvoll, denn er mochte Vegeta und er fröstelte bei dem Gedanken ihm könnte etwas geschehen.  
  
Vegeta trat vor, verbeugte sich kurz vor seinem Vater und blieb dann, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, vor ihm stehen. "Ihr habt mich rufen lassen, Vater?" "Ja allerdings! Das habe ich mein Sohn! Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede!", befahl der Ou. Vegeta tat wie ihm geheißen, und sah seinem Vater in die Augen. Dort entdeckte er nur Verachtung, Hass, Wut, Abscheu... aber keine Liebe. Zumindest nicht für ihn!  
  
"Nappa hat mir gerade erzählt, dass du es heute schon wieder nicht geschafft hast ihn zu besiegen. Dass du aufgegeben hast und einfach liegen geblieben bist. Stimmt das?", fragte er. Seine Stimme war schneidend und kalt wie Eis.  
  
"Vater er war viel zu schnell für mich! Ich konnte nicht...", setzte er an, doch weiter kam er nicht. "STIMMT DAS?", donnerte die Stimme des Ou durch den gesamten Thronsaal. "Ja Vater! Ja, es stimmt.", sagte Vegeta leise und wieder schlug er die Augen nieder. In seinem Hals bildete sich ein Kloß. Er war schon früher wegen seiner schlechten Leistungen beim Kampf bestraft worden, aber da hatte ihm sein Vater wenigstens noch die Möglichkeit gegeben sich zu erklären. Jetzt bekam er nicht mal mehr das. Es wurde immer schlimmer!  
  
Vegeta hätte heulen wollen, so sehr schmerzte es ihn. Warum konnte sein Vater ihn denn nicht lieben? So wie Bardock seine Söhne liebte? Auch wenn er ein Unterklassekrieger war, so war er doch ein Mann voller Ehre und Würde und er liebte seine Familie abgöttisch. Er hätte sofort jeden Titel abgegeben, sein riesiges Zimmer gegen ein schäbiges Haus getauscht und sein ganzes Leben geopfert, wenn sein Vater ihn doch nur lieben könnte!  
  
"Wie gedenkt Ihr ihn zu bestrafen, mein Ou?", fragte Nappa unterwürfig. Ekel machte sich in Vegeta breit. Wie ein Wurm kroch er vor seinem Vater. Einfach ekelhaft! "Ich denke, es wird genügen, wenn er morgen zwei Trainingseinheiten extra bekommt!" Damit hatte der Ouji gerechnet. So lief es immer! Das war seine übliche Strafe.  
  
Wieder sah er auf, und sein Blick traf den Nappas. Dieser lächelte ihn an. Es war ein so hinterhältiges, mieses und kaltes Grinsen, dass Vegeta es mit der Angst zu tun bekam. Nappa hatte etwas vor! Soviel war klar. Aber was?  
  
"Mmh. Ich denke nicht, dass das reichen wird, mein Ou. Ihr habt ihm schon oft diese Strafe gegeben, aber offensichtlich lernt er es so nicht.", sagte er. Der Ou wandte sich ihm erstaunt zu und auch Bardock und seine Männer wandten erstaunt die Köpfe. "Was schlägst du vor?" "Ich denke, mein Ou, bei allem nötigen Respekt vor eurem Plan, dass es Zeit wird, dass unser Ouji unseren Folterkeller von innen kennen lernt.", antwortete er mit einer tiefen Verbeugung.  
  
Der Ou sah sich erstaunt zu ihm um. "Denkt doch, mein Ou! Eine harte Hand, ist der beste Lehrmeister." Der Ou sah ihn noch lange an, dann nickte er langsam und wandte sich wieder seinem Sohn zu. "Du hast recht! Dann also... zwanzig Peitschenhiebe! Das dürfte reichen.", sagte er zögernd.  
  
Vegeta riss schockiert die Augen auf. Aber dies war die einzige Reaktion die er zeigte. Er wich nicht zurück, sondern blieb starr auf seinem Platz stehen und blickte zu Boden. Seine Augen füllten sich langsam mit Tränen "Aber bedenkt doch, mein Ou... er hat sich von den anderen Kindern auslachen lassen und ist dann einfach davon geschlichen. Wie ein getretener Hund!", säuselte Nappa ihm ins Ohr.  
  
"Was?! Ist das wahr!? Was hab ich nur für einen elenden Schwächling großgezogen? Wenn das so ist werden 20 Hiebe wohl kaum reichen. Er soll 30 bekommen!", sagte der Ou gebieterisch. "Aber, Majestät! Bedenkt doch... er ist nur ein Kind! Zeigt Gnade mein Ou. 20 Peitschenhiebe sind mehr als genug!", ergriff Bardock nun das Wort und trat vor. Vegeta war glücklich und dankbar, dass er jemanden hatte, der ihn verteidigen wollte. Aber er ahnte schon, dass auch sein Einspruch nicht helfen würde.  
  
Der König erhob sich langsam. "Du wagst es meinen Ratschluss in Zweifel zu ziehen, Bardock? 20 Hiebe genügen? Wenn das so ist... dann soll er 40 bekommen! Ich warne dich, wenn ich noch ein Wort von dir höre, Bardock, hängst du neben ihm!", donnerte der Ou. Sekundenlang war alles still. "Also, mein Sohn! Du sollst 40 Hiebe mit der Peitsche bekommen! Vielleicht lernst du dann endlich, was leichte Strafen dir zu vermitteln nicht im Stande sind!", sagte er an seinen Sohn gewandt. Dann gab er ein Zeichen und sofort standen zwei große Krieger neben ihm. Vegeta winselte nicht um Gnade, er bettelte nicht, so wie Nappa es gehofft hatte. Er war schockiert und verletzt. "Ja... Vater!", sagte er mit belegter Stimme und ließ sich abführen. Er wusste genau, keiner der Peitschenhiebe konnte ihm so weh tun, wie die Worte seines Vaters. Wie der kalte Blick, mit dem er ihn gemustert hatte.  
  
(Anmerkung: Ja, ich weiß! Die Story ist bis jetzt ziemlich grausam und Vegeta muss verdammt viel einstecken. Aber Vegeta wäre nicht Vegeta wenn er diesen Umstand nicht sehr schnell ändern würde. Hoffe ihr lest trotzdem weiter! © Reika)  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Stumm ließ sich Vegeta von den beiden Wachen durch die langen verworrenen Gänge des Palastes führen. Der Ouji blickte auf den roten Teppich, der vor ihm die kalten, dunklen Marmorfliesen bedeckte. Schon seit Jahren lebte er hier wie in einem Gefängnis, eigentlich war es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis sie anfangen würden ihn zu foltern.  
  
Aber wieso hasste sein Vater ihn so? War es weil er lebte, während seine Mutter tot war? War es denn seine Schuld, dass er vor dem Absturz des Schiffes herausgeschleudert wurde, während seine Mutter unter den Trümmern begraben wurde? Nein, sicher nicht! Aber seit diesem Tag, war sein Vater schlimmer denn je. Anstatt sich zu freuen, dass sein Sohn, sein einziger Erbe am Leben war, behandelte er ihn seit diesem Tag wie einen Aussätzigen. Vegeta wusste zwar, dass sein Vater ihn schon immer nur als notwendiges Übel zum Fortbestand des königlichen Geschlechts der Saiyajins gesehen hatte, aber früher war ihm das gleich gewesen. Denn seine Mutter hatte ihn geliebt und er hatte sie geliebt. Seitdem sie tot war, ließ der Ou seine ganze Wut an ihm aus. 'Als ob ich Mutter getötet hätte...' Schnell schob er diesen Gedanken zur Seite. Er hatte zu lange gebraucht um zu akzeptieren, dass er nicht schuld am Tod seiner Mutter war. Er würde jetzt nicht wieder damit anfangen!  
  
Langsam stießen sie in den Keller des Palastes vor. Der ganze Prunk, der oben herrschte, existierte hier unten nicht. Der Boden war mit kalten, nackten Steinen gepflastert. Die Wände bestanden aus dem gleichen Stein, waren jedoch kaum bearbeitet worden. Kalt und dunkelbraun, mit scharfen Zacken und tiefen Rissen zogen sie links und rechts an ihm vorbei.  
  
Die Luft hier unten war kalt und roch abgestanden, nach verbranntem Fleisch, Verwesung und Exkrementen. An den Wänden tauchten jetzt riesige, mit Gittern versehene, Zellen auf. Derzeit waren sie leer, aber bestimmt noch nicht lange, denn an einigen Zellenwänden klebten noch Blut und andere undefinierbare Flüssigkeiten, welche noch sehr frisch wirkten.  
  
Manchmal, nachts, wenn das Schloß schlief und es totenstill in dem riesigen Gebäude war, hörte Vegeta die Gefangenen durch die Lüftungsschächte leise stöhnen. Oder er wurde von ihren lauten Schmerzensschreien aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Ab und zu hatte er auch Nappas fieses Lachen gehört. Wie viele Krieger hatten hier unten schon ihr Leben gelassen, weil sie nicht sagten was sie wussten? Oder einfach nichts wussten und aus Spaß gequält wurden?  
  
Vegeta wusste es nicht, wollte es auch nicht wirklich wissen, wenn er ehrlich war. Aber langsam begann er zu verstehen wieso sein Volk so einen schlechten Ruf hatte. Wieder veränderte sich seine Umgebung. Die Zellen verschwanden und vor ihm tauchte eine schwere Eisentür auf. Der größere der beiden Wachen bedeutete dem anderen vor der Tür stehen zu bleiben, dann öffnete er die Tür und schob Vegeta sanft in den Raum.  
  
Sofort stieg dem Ouji der metallische Geruch von Blut in die Nase, darunter mischte sich der Gestank von Schweiß und Angst. Er sah sich um und entdeckte allerlei Instrumente, deren Funktion er nur erahnen konnte. Vegeta wurde schlecht! Noma kam langsam um ihn herum, verbeugte sich und begann damit dem Ouji das Hemd auszuziehen. Er streifte es ihm über die Arme ab, faltete es zusammen und legte es auf einen Stuhl. Dann schob er ihn zu einer Vorrichtung in der Mitte des Raumes. Er schloss die beiden schweren Eisenschellen, die von der Decke hingen, um Vegetas schlanke Handgelenke und zog ihn ein Stück hoch, so dass seine Füße gerade noch den Boden berührten. Dann legte er auch sie in starke Eisenketten. Das Metall war hart und schnitt ihm in die Haut. Vegeta sagte nichts, ließ alles stumm mit sich geschehen. Was hätte er auch tun können? Sein Schicksal war für diesen Moment besiegelt. Noma richtete sich auf und sah seinem Ouji in die Augen. "Es tut mir leid, mein Ouji!", flüsterte er tonlos. Seine Stimme war so leise, dass der Prinz ihn kaum verstand. Vegeta nickte nur. Der Saiyajin verbeugte sich und ging. Vegeta hörte, wie die schwere Eisentür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel und zuckte kurz zusammen. Nun konnte er nur noch warten! Es verstrichen nur einige wenige Minuten, bis die Tür abermals geöffnet wurde und er ganz deutlich die Anwesenheit Nappas wahrnahm. Vegeta keuchte leise auf, denn er fühlte ganz deutlich dessen Wut. Sie war so groß, dass sie für ihn fast greifbar war. Die schweren Schritte von Nappas eisenbeschlagenen Stiefeln hallten dumpf durch den riesigen, kahlen Raum.  
  
"Soso, mein Ouji war also der Meinung er könne sich mit mir anlegen, mh? Ich hoffe, dass ich euch eines besseren belehren kann. Es lohnt nicht, sich mit mir anzulegen." Nappas Stimme klang leise und gepresst. Es bereitete ihm große Mühe seine unglaubliche Vorfreude soweit im Zaum zu halten, dass er nicht sofort auf den Prinzen los sprang und ihn windelweich prügelte.  
  
Es würde ihm ein großes Vergnügen sein dem Ouji Manieren beizubringen und er wollte jede Sekunde seiner furchtbaren Rache an diesem Balg auskosten. Seine Schritte waren verstummt, denn er war hinter Vegeta stehen geblieben. Kein Laut war zu hören. Der junge Körper des Ouji zitterte, obwohl er krampfhaft versuchte es zu unterdrücken. Nappa musste bei diesem Anblick lächeln.  
  
Plötzlich zerriss ein lautes Sirren die Stille und im nächsten Moment fühlte der Ouji heißen Schmerz durch seinen Körper fluten. Die Peitsche hatte ihr Ziel nicht verfehlt. Ein leises Röcheln entrang sich Vegetas Kehle, aber er schrie nicht. "Wie?! Das war schon alles? Ach so! Ihr wollt jetzt allen beweisen, dass Ihr stark seid und so etwas abkönnt, wie?", sagte Nappa höhnisch und lachte.  
  
"Ich muss niemandem etwas beweisen! Zumindest nicht dir, Nappa! Ich bin der Ouji! Der Saiyajin no Ouji! Und du... ganz egal was du tust, du wirst immer eine Unterklasseniete bleiben! Eine elende Made, die ich im Staub zertreten kann, wann immer ich es will!" Vegetas Stimme war kalt und abfällig. Das stachelte Nappas Wut natürlich noch mehr an. Mehrmals hintereinander ließ er die Peitsche auf den schmalen Rücken sausen. Jedesmal, wenn die sie das Fleisch traf, zuckte Vegeta zusammen. Aber er schrie nicht. Weinte auch nicht.  
  
Nach weiteren 20 Schlägen kam Nappa um ihn herum und baute sich vor ihm auf. "Na, mein Ouji! Jetzt seid ihr nicht mehr so vorlaut, was?", fragte er gehässig. Der Angesprochene sah auf. Es bereitete ihm große Schmerzen den Kopf zu heben, trotzdem lächelte er grimmig. "Ganz gleich was immer du tust Nappa... Es wird dir nichts nützen! Du kannst mich schlagen! Du kannst mich demütigen! Du kannst meinen Stolz verletzten! Aber meinen Geist wirst du niemals brechen! Ich werde mich nicht für deine miesen Pläne mißbrauchen lassen! Niemals!"  
  
Erstaunt sah Nappa ihn an. Die Stimme des Ouji war kalt und fest, nicht die Spur eines Zitterns war in ihr zu hören, wo er doch eigentlich winseln und betteln sollte. Doch Vegeta lächelte nur. "Ich hab dich durchschaut Nappa! Du magst meinem Vater Sand in die Augen gestreut und Gift ins Ohr geflüstert haben, damit er dich in sein Bett läßt. Du magst ihn gefügig gemacht haben, damit er dir aus der Hand frißt. Aber mich täuschst du nicht! Du planst etwas! Und auch wenn ich es nicht verhindern kann, so werde ich mir doch alles merken was du mir je angetan hast. Denn irgendwann bin ich am Zug, und meine Rache wird grausam sein. Und jetzt sieh dich an Nappa! Da stehst du und zitterst wie ein kleines Mädchen bei einem Gewitter. Du hast Angst, Nappa! ANGST VOR EINEM KIND!" Vegetas Stimme troff vor Verachtung.  
  
Er hatte zwar das Gefühl, dass es ein Fehler war sich mit Nappa anzulegen, aber schließlich war er der Ouji! Der einzige Unterklassekrieger dem er sich jemals unterwerfen würde, war Bardock. Dieser Kerl war einfach nur ein Witz! Vegeta wusste nicht, dass Nappas derzeitige Verfassung sein Glück war. Denn seine unbändige Wut ließ ihn vergessen, was er mit dem jungen, zarten Körper des Ouji noch alles hätte anstellen können. Langsam nahm der haarlose Kopf Nappas einen dunklen Rotton an und ein leises Knurren entrang sich seiner Kehle. Wieder trat er um den Ouji herum.  
  
"Ich werde euch lehren, was Demut ist, mein Prinz!", flüsterte der Krieger dicht an seinem Ohr. Dann ließ er wieder die Peitsche sprechen. Immer und immer wieder traf das harte Leder die zarte Haut und hinterließ jedes Mal eine tiefe Kerbe. Vegeta unterdrückte die Schreie und die Schluchzer, die seine Kehle hinaufkrochen, indem er sich so fest er nur konnte, auf die Unterlippe biß. So fest, dass er plötzlich den metallischen, süßen Geschmack von Blut im Mund hatte. Er wollte diesem Tier nicht die Genugtuung geben zu schreien oder zu weinen. Das gebot ihm sein Stolz! Immer schneller und schneller sauste die Peitsche nieder. Bei 52 Hieben hörte Vegeta auf zu zählen und nur kurze Zeit später hüllte ihn die süße Dunkelheit der Bewußtlosigkeit in den Mantel des Vergessens.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Bardock schritt gerade in Nomas Begleitung durch einen der Gänge des Palastes, als Nappa ihm entgegen kam. Er lächelte hinterhältig, als er an ihm vorbei ging. Er pfiff leise vor sich hin und plötzlich wurde aus dem Lächeln ein lautes Lachen, welches noch durch die Gänge hallte, als Nappa längst um die nächste Ecke gebogen war.  
  
Bardock blieb einige Sekunden stocksteif stehen. Wenn Nappa so gute Laune hatte, dann musste er seinem Ouji etwas schreckliches angetan haben! Er bedeutete Noma ihm zu folgen, dann wandte er sich um und gemeinsam liefen sie durch die Gänge. Sie näherten sich dem Zimmer des Ouji. "Noma! Bleib hier und bewache den Gang! Melde dich erst bei mir bevor du irgend jemand durchläßt! Ganz gleich wer es ist, verstanden? Selbst der Ou persönlich darf nur auf meinen ausdrücklichen Befehl hin passieren!"  
  
"Ganz wie Ihr befehlt, Oberst Bardock!", sagte Noma und wandte sich verwundert dem Gang zu. Dann lief Bardock weiter zu der großen, grauen Tür. Kein Laut kam aus dem Zimmer. Er machte sich Sorgen um den Jüngeren. Vegeta war ihm fast so vertraut wie sein eigener Sohn und er hatte Angst, dass Nappa ihm etwas angetan haben könnte, was schlimmer ist als ein paar Schläge mit der Peitsche.  
  
Bardock klopfte, bekam aber keine Antwort. Er klopfte ein zweites Mal, dieses mal etwas lauter. Aber wieder folgte nur Stille auf seine Bitte um Einlass. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt. In dem Raum herrschte ein schummriges Zwielicht und Bardock konnte nichts erkennen, also öffnete er die Tür noch ein Stück.  
  
"Wer ist da und was willst du?", kam die leise Stimme Vegetas aus einem der hintersten Winkel des riesigen Raumes. Schnell sank der Oberst auf die Knie. "Hier ist Bardock, mein Ouji. Ich bitte untertänigst mit Euch reden zu dürfen."  
  
"Komm herein und schließe die Tür", sagte Vegeta tonlos. Bardock tat wie geheißen und stand nun mitten im Zimmer. Er versuchte die Dunkelheit des Raumes mit den Augen zu durchdringen, doch er sah nur Schemen und schattenhafte Formen. "Also, was willst du Bardock, Oberbefehlshaber der Leibgarde des Königs? Schickt er dich um zu sehen ob seine Bestrafung gefruchtet hat? Nun wenn dem so sei, dann sag ihm, dass sie NICHT von Erfolg gekrönt war. Ich werde mich nicht beugen! Ganz egal was er tut und wenn er mich 100 mal auspeitschen läßt! Ich werde Nappa niemals akzeptieren! Ganz gleich was er tut! Selbst wenn er vor mir auf die Knie fällt und mich anfleht wie ein altes Weib!", sagte er mit lauter Stimme in der ganz deutlich Verachtung und Hass vibrierten.  
  
Bardock war einige Sekunden zu geschockt um etwas sagen zu können. So kannte er seinen Ouji nicht! "Nein, mein Ouji. Der Ou schickt mich nicht! Ich bin aus freien Stücken gekommen. Ich wollte sehen wie es euch geht.", sagte er schließlich.  
  
"Wieso? Weil du schon lange nicht mehr herzlich gelacht hast?", antwortete Vegeta. Es klang verletzt und bitter. Am liebsten hätte er dem Jüngeren jetzt eine geknallt, aber er verstand das Mißtrauen mit dem der Ouji ihm begegnete. "Nein, mein Ouji. Ich möchte euch nicht auslachen. Ich bin hier weil... nun ja... weil..., weil ich mir Sorgen um euch gemacht habe. Ich habe es mit der Angst zu tun bekommen, als ich erfahren habe, dass Nappa ganz alleine mit Euch unten war. Hat er Euch etwas angetan, mein Ouji?"  
  
Nun löste sich eine kleine Gestalt aus den Schatten des Raumes und kam langsam auf Bardock zu. "Nein. Er hat mich nur geschlagen, so wie der Ou es befohlen hat. Aber ansonsten geht es mir gut." Dann stand er vor ihm und sah zu ihm auf. Er war etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, sein Gesicht war aschfahl, seine Augen glänzten fiebrig.  
  
"Weißt du eigentlich, dass du der einzige am ganzen Hof bist, dem ich noch vertraue, Bardock?", fragte er leise, schlug schnell die Augen nieder um Bardock kurz darauf wieder anzusehen. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, seine Augen nahmen einen traurigen Ausdruck an und noch bevor der Oberst etwas sagen konnte, entrang sich ein lautes Schluchzen Vegetas Kehle und ohne eine Vorwarnung, warf er sich dem Älteren in die Arme und weinte herzzerreißend an dessen Brustpanzer gedrückt.  
  
Bardock war zu überrascht um etwas sagen oder tun zu können. Vegetas Körper wurde von heftigen Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt und der Ältere wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Natürlich hätte er seine eigenen Söhne einfach in den Arm genommen, aber... konnte er es wagen? Immerhin war dieser Junge nicht sein Sohn, sondern der zukünftige Herrscher von Vegeta-Sei. 'Vorrausgesetzt Nappa bringt ihn vorher nicht um.', dachte Bardock grimmig.  
  
Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf und schob diesen Gedanken zur Seite. Er fühlte genau, dass Nappa etwas vor hatte. Er musste wissen was! Aber das konnte warten! Oberste Priorität hatte im Augenblick Vegeta zu beruhigen. Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf seinen Kopf und drückte ihn sanft an sich. Die andere legte er in einem unbedachten Moment auf seinen Rücken. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht warf der Ouji den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie auf, bevor er wimmernd zusammenbrach.  
  
'Verdammt! Bardock du dämlicher Idiot! Das hatte ich völlig vergessen!', dachte er grimmig. Er wollte sich gerade bücken um den Ouji, der das Bewußtsein verloren hatte, hochzuheben, als ihm etwas auf seinem weißen Handschuh auffiel und er sich wieder aufrichtete. "Licht!", sagte er laut zur Decke gewandt. Die normale Zimmerbeleuchtung kam ihm nach dieser langen Zeit im Dunkeln extrem grell vor und so musste er kurz blinzeln.  
  
Als sein Blick wieder scharf und ungetrübt war sah er, dass seine Hand blutverschmiert war. Schockiert sah er auf den Ouji runter und musste einen Aufschrei unterdrücken, als er ihn in vollem Licht vor sich liegen sah. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, seine blutleeren Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, das bleiche Gesicht war mit kleinen, feinen Schweißperlen überzogen. Der dünne weiße Stoff seines Hemdes, war blutgetränkt und Bardock konnte sich bei diesem Anblick vorstellen, wie der Rücken darunter aussah. Er ging in die Knie. Gedankenverloren strich er dem Ouji eine Haarsträhne aus dem schweißnassen Gesicht. Er lächelte kurz, wurde aber fast sofort wieder ernst und ein trauriger Ausdruck trat in seine Augen. 'Wenn ich euch doch nur helfen könnte! Wenn ich doch nur etwas tun könnte um euer Leben leichter zu machen.', dachte er wehmütig, hob den Prinzen hoch und trug ihn zum Bett.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Langsam öffnete Vegeta die schweren Lider. Er stellte fest, dass er in seinem Bett auf dem Bauch lag. Links und rechts neben ihm brannten zwei Gaslampen. Auf seinem Rücken fühlte er ein mit kaltem Wasser getränktes Handtuch. Als er sich aufrichten wollte, durchfuhr ihn erneut heißer Schmerz und er ließ sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen zurück in die Kissen sinken.  
  
Dies erweckte die Aufmerksamkeit Bardocks, der an dem großen Fenster gestanden und in den nachtschwarzen Himmel gestarrt hatte. Langsam trat er nun an den Ouji heran. "Was ist passiert?", fragte dieser heiser. "Ihr seid bewußtlos geworden, mein Ouji. Ihr hattet Fieber, also habe ich Euch schlafen lassen. Noma hat Verbandsmaterial aus dem Krankenrevier geholt. Wenn Ihr gestattet, dann werde ich damit beginnen Eure Wunden zu versorgen.", antwortete Bardock freundlich.  
  
Als Vegeta nickte, half er ihm in eine sitzende Position. Dann setzte er sich hinter ihn auf das Bett. Es klickte zweimal leise, als Bardock den Kasten öffnete, dann war alles wieder still. "Das könnte jetzt etwas brennen.", warnte er bevor er den kleinen Stab über Vegetas Rücken führte. Der Ouji sog einmal scharf die Luft ein, doch sein Körper gewöhnte sich sehr schnell an dieses Gefühl und es tat nicht mehr weh.  
  
"Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?", fragte er nach einigen Minuten leise. "Fast fünf Stunden, mein Ouji." Vegeta nickte. "Fünf Stunden? Und du warst die ganze Zeit über hier?", fragte er weiter. "Natürlich! Ich wollte nicht, dass Ihr aufwacht und ganz alleine seid! War das falsch?"  
  
Bardock hatte aufgehört den Stab über die Wunden zu führen. "Nein!" Dann war es wieder einige Minuten still. "Bardock?" "Ja, mein Ouji?" "Danke!", sagte Vegeta nur. Er war gerührt. Schon seit langem hatte sich niemand mehr darum gekümmert, ob er gesund war oder krank. Ob es ihm gut ging oder schlecht. Ob er lebte oder starb. Es war ein schönes Gefühl und er genoss es.  
  
"Es sieht gar nicht so schlimm aus. Allerdings werden wohl einige Narben bleiben.", meinte der Oberbefehlshaber nach einiger Zeit. Vegeta lachte tonlos. "Na und? Meine Seele hat so viele Narben, wieso sollten mich dann die paar an meinem Körper stören?", sagte er leise.  
  
Vegeta war kalt! Er fühlte sich einsam und alleine! Wieder kämpfte er gegen die Tränen an. Aber er würde nicht weinen! Er hatte sich schon einmal die Blöße gegeben vor Bardock zu weinen, dass würde ihm nicht noch einmal passieren! Der Ältere sah, dass der andere leicht erzitterte, dann war er wieder still. Bardock fuhr damit fort die Wunden zu versogen.  
  
Er machte sich Sorgen, große Sorgen! Die Verletzungen die Nappa ihm beigebracht hatte waren schlimmer als er zugeben wollte. Er wollte Vegeta keine Angst machen, aber er hatte Angst, dass Nappa ihm noch viel schlimmer zusetzen konnte, wenn sie alleine waren. Er hatte Angst, dass diese Schleimkröte eine dieser seltenen Gelegenheiten nutzten würde, um den Ouji zu töten. 'Ich muss dafür sorgen, dass er ab jetzt nie wieder alleine ist. Aber wie?' Das war eine gute und keine leicht zu beantwortende Frage. Schließlich konnte er nicht einfach zum Ou gehen und ihm sagen, dass Vegeta eine Leibwache brauchte, damit Nappa ihm nicht zu nahe kam. Er verfiel einige Minuten in tiefes Grübeln, als ihm plötzlich die zündende Idee kam.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Schnell ging Bardock durch die langen Gänge des Schlosses. Draußen graute bereits der Morgen, die Vögel zwitscherten und die Sonne warf ihre ersten blassen Strahlen über die fernen Berge. Seine Beine waren schwer wie Blei, sein Kopf dröhnte und seine Augen drohten immer wieder zuzufallen. Kein Wunder! Schließlich war er mittlerweile weit über 48 Stunden am Stück wach.  
  
Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis Vegeta wieder eingeschlafen war und Bardock wollte ihn nicht alleine lassen. Also hatte er bis eben in seinem Zimmer am Fenster gestanden und darauf gewartet, dass er einschlief. Wie sehr sehnte er sich jetzt nach einem warmen, weichen Bett. Salia würde ausrasten! Sie war sowieso schon sehr ungehalten darüber, dass er sich so lange im Palast aufhielt. Und er sehnte sich nach ihren Armen, ihrer lieblichen Stimme, ihrer zärtlichen Berührung. Aber erst musste er das hier hinter sich bringen.  
  
Er war endlich vor dem Privatbüro des Ou angekommen. Er klopfte und als er von einer strengen Stimme herein gebeten wurde, öffnete er die Tür. Zum Glück war der Ou gerade alleine. Nappa schlief wohl noch! Sah ihm ähnlich, der faulen Kröte! Er fiel vor dem riesigen Schreibtisch auf die Knie.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Bardock! Was kann ich zu so früher Stunde für dich tun?", fragte der Ou erstaunt. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass der Oberbefehlshaber seiner Leibgarde schon seit Stunden zu Hause war. "Darf ich offen sprechen, mein Ou?", fragte er als er sich wieder aufrichtete. "Ich bitte darum!" "Bei allem nötigen Respekt, mein Ou, ich denke nicht, dass Nappa in der Lage ist eurem Sohn die Feinheiten des Kampfes nahe zu bringen. Natürlich zweifle ich nicht an Nappas Fähigkeiten, (Lügner!!!) aber irgendwie schafft er es nicht zu ihm durchzudringen. Vielleicht solltet ihr jemanden für sein Training auswählen, der für diese Aufgabe besser geeignet ist."  
  
Bardock schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Er hatte seine Worte mit Bedacht gewählt, aber wenn der Ou das Gefühl hatte, dass er Nappa an den Kragen wollte ginge es ihm schlecht. Doch der König lehnte sich nur zurück und sah ihn lange an bevor er sagte: "Und an wen hast du da so gedacht?" "An meinen Sohn, zum Beispiel." Überrascht zog der Ou eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Radditz? Der ist doch im Augenblick gar nicht auf Vegeta-Sei." Bardock schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Nein, mein Ou. Ich rede nicht von Radditz, sondern von Kakarott." Zu der einen Augenbraue des Ou gesellte sich nun auch die andere "Kakarott?! Aber der ist doch noch ein Kind!"  
  
"Das ist wahr, mein Ou! Kakarott ist mit seinen 20 Jahren noch ziemlich jung, aber er ist stark und ein guter Kämpfer. Außerdem ist er ungefähr im Alter des Ouji, vielleicht ist er in der Lage ihm beizubringen, was Nappa ihm nicht erklären kann." 'Und er hat so die Möglichkeit immer in Vegetas Nähe zu sein und Nappa kann ihm nicht mehr gefährlich werden. Und ich kann endlich wieder beruhigt schlafen.', dachte er ergänzend. Der Ou nickte langsam.  
  
"Na gut, Bardock. Kakarott soll seine Chance erhalten. Bring ihn heute Nachmittag her und wir werden es versuchen. Du darfst dich entfernen." Der Oberbefehlshaber verbeugte sich tief. "Danke, mein Ou!" Dann ging er.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Draußen vor dem Palast wartete bereits Kalita auf ihn. Sie war eine Kriegerin durch und durch. Zwar war sie klein, nur knapp 1,40 m, aber dafür flink und stark. Man sah es ihrer zierlichen Figur nicht an, aber selbst Bardock, der als einer der stärksten Kämpfer auf Vegeta-Sei galt, hatte oft Probleme mit ihr fertig zu werden. Sie war die Tochter seines alten Freundes Debin und sie kannten sich gut.  
  
Lange Zeit war sie weggewesen, denn sie war nicht nur ein ausgezeichneter Kämpfer sondern auch der beste Spion den Vegeta-Sei zu bieten hatte. Sie umarmten sich kurz. "Lass uns ein Stück gehen, die Luft ist klar an diesem Morgen und das sollten wir genießen. Ich denke das Wetter schlägt bald um.", sagte Bardock und deutete nach oben. Kalita folgte seinem Blick und sah, dass oben auf der Brüstung ein Saiyajin-Krieger stand und sie skeptisch musterte.  
  
Sie nickte und so gingen sie zügig in die Gartenanlage des Palastes. Sie schwiegen eine Weile, bis Bardock abermals das Wort ergriff. "Es ist schön, zu wissen, dass du wieder wohlbehalten auf Vegeta-Sei angekommen bist. Wir alle haben uns große Sorgen gemacht. Ich hoffe deine Reise hierher war angenehm?" Kalita strich sich eine Strähne ihres feuerroten lockigen Haares aus dem Gesicht und lachte kurz.  
  
"Machst du Witze? Ich bin den ganzen Weg von Atrea hier her in einer kleinen Nußschale unterwegs gewesen. Das Ding war so alt, dass ich Angst hatte es würde jeden Moment auseinander brechen! Mir tut fast jeder Knochen weh. Aber ich bin froh, dass ich endlich wieder hier bin. Atrea war furchtbar kalt!" Dann waren sie wieder still.  
  
Kalita blickte verträumt zu den zwei Sonnen von Vegeta-Sei auf. "Darf ich dich etwas fragen, Bardock?" Bardock nickte. "Du hast gesagt, dass ihr alle euch Sorgen gemacht habt. Hat... nun ja... ich meine... hat Radditz mal nach mir gefragt?", fragte sie leise und sah zu Boden. Ein feiner roter Schimmer hatte sich auf ihren Wangen ausgebreitet. Bardock war erstaunt! Er hatte die junge Frau noch nie verlegen gesehen, obwohl er sie nun lange genug kannte.  
  
"Ja. Eigentlich, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, hat er ständig von dir geredet, bevor er nach Endor aufgebrochen ist." Kalita nickte und lächelte glücklich. Er hatte sie also in dem Jahr nicht vergessen. Bardock setzte sich und bedeutete ihr neben ihm Platz zu nehmen. "Also, was ist so wichtig, dass ich unbedingt hier auf dich warten musste?", fragte sie nach einigen Sekunden.  
  
"Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun, Kalita! Du bist die einzige Person die ich fragen würde. Niemand, dem ich vertraue, kann mir in dieser Sache besser helfen als du." Kalita nickte nur, also fuhr Bardock fort. "In dem Jahr, in dem du weg warst, hat sich hier einiges verändert. Seit einigen Monaten hat der König einen neuen Berater. Sein Name ist Nappa und ich traue ihm nicht. Du weißt, dass der Ou noch nie sehr viel von seinem Sohn gehalten hat, aber seit dem Nappa nicht nur sein Berater, sondern auch sein Geliebter ist, hat sich die ganze Situation des Ouji stark verschlimmert. Ich denke, dass Nappa etwas vor hat, und ich denke, dass sein Plan beinhaltet unseren Ouji zu töten. Ich möchte, dass du ihm folgst. Nappa soll keinen Schritt mehr tun ohne das du hinter ihm bist. Solltest du etwas außergewöhnliches bemerken, dann musst du es mir sofort melden. Würdest du das für mich tun?" Kalita sah einige Sekunden zu Boden, dann sah sie Bardock entschlossen in die Augen. "Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen, Onkel! Dieser Nappa soll nicht die Gelegenheit bekommen dem Ouji oder Vegeta-Sei irgend etwas anzutun. Dafür werde ich sorgen. Überlaß das nur mir!" Bardock lächelte sie glücklich an.  
  
"Danke, Kalita! Ich wusste, dass ich auf dich zählen kann. Er ist gerade im Hof des Palastes. Sei vorsichtig und lass dich nicht von ihm erwischen! Der Kerl ist gefährlich! Viel Glück, mein Kind!" Dann standen sie beide auf und umarmten sich. Kalita zog den Mantel, der sich immer wieder der Umgebung anzupassen schien, fester um ihren schlanken Körper und verschwand dann hinter der Rosenhecke, die hoch neben ihnen aufschoß. Bardock sah ihr noch einige Sekunden nach, bevor er sich abwandte und seinen Weg nach Hause einschlug.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Langsam ging Kakarott durch die prunkvollen Gänge des Palastes. Er war gerade dem Ou vorgestellt worden nun war er auf dem Weg zum Zimmer seines Sohnes. Eigentlich war er ein wenig enttäuscht, wenn er ehrlich war. Natürlich hatte der Ou stolz und majestätisch gewirkt, als er da so auf seinem Thron saß, mit dem schneeweißen Brustpanzer, mit dem roten Emblem der Könige, dem langen Umhang und dem Medaillon. Aber irgendwie fehlte ihm diese spezielle Aura, fand Kakarott.  
  
'Wenn er mir auf der Straße begegnen würde, ohne diesen ganzen Firlefanz, dann würde ich vermutlich an ihm vorüber gehen, ohne zu bemerken, dass es der Ou ist', dachte er missmutig. 'Und sein Sohn wird wahrscheinlich auch so ne Schnarchnase sein. Seufz! Und nur deshalb sitze ich jetzt hier auf Vegeta-Sei fest. So ein Schlamassel!' Er näherte sich der Zimmertür, atmete einmal tief durch und klopfte.  
  
"Herein!", ertönte eine leise, wohlmodulierte Stimme. Er tat wie ihm geheißen, und öffnete die Tür. Plötzlich stand er in einem riesigen Raum. Ihm stockte der Atem als er sich fast ehrfürchtig um sah. Das dunkelgraue Metallbett, welches an der rechten Seite des Raumes stand, war enorm und mit frischer weißer Bettwäsche bezogen die, genau wie der Brustpanzer des Ou, das rote Emblem trug. Die Schränke bestanden aus dunklem, lackiertem Holz mit Messingbeschlägen. Auch hier gab es die schwarz-grauen Marmorfliesen, wie überall im Schloss. Die Mitte des Raumes zierte ein dicker, dunkelblauer Teppich, auf welchem ebenfalls, mit schwarzen Fäden, das königliche Zeichen eingewebt war. Dem Bett gegenüber war ein großer grauer Kamin in die Wand eingelassen in dem nun ein helles, freundliches Feuer prasselte.  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf den großen dunkelbraunen Schreibtisch welche der Tür gegenüber stand und er erstarrte. Hinter diesem Tisch saß ein etwa 15 oder 16 Jahre alter Junge. Zwar war er klein, aber dennoch schlank und muskulös, soweit Kakarott das sehen konnte. Er trug einen dunkelblauen Kampfanzug und weiße Handschuhe. Das blasse, feingeschnittene Gesicht wurde von zwei tiefdunklen Augen geziert, welche ihn nun eingehend musterten.  
  
Sofort kniete Kakarott nieder, aber nicht nur weil es von ihm verlangt wurde, sondern weil ihn die stolze, majestätische Aura und der stumme, forschende Blick des Prinzen förmlich in die Knie zwangen. "Wer bist du und was willst du hier?", fragte der Ouji leise. Kakarott durchfuhr ein Schauer und er bekam eine Gänsehaut. Diese Stimme! Selbst wenn er so leise sprach hatte er das Gefühl, dass der Raum bebte.  
  
"Mein Name ist Kakarott, mein Ouji! Ich wurde von Eurem Vater gesandt um Euch zu trainieren." Danach war alles still. Schweigen erfüllte den Raum. Noch immer kniete Kakarott mit gesenktem Kopf vor dem Ouji. "Schließ die Tür und komm her!", befahl er schließlich.  
  
Schnell erhob sich Kakarott, schloss die Tür und tat einige Schritte auf den Schreibtisch zu. Etwa zwei Meter davor blieb er stehen. Vegeta musterte ihn noch einige Sekunden, dann legte er den Stift weg und stand auf. Langsam ging er um den Schreibtisch herum, lehnte sich gegen die Tischplatte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Der Prinz musterte sein Gegenüber eingehend und wieder musste dieser die Augen nieder schlagen, weil er dem Blick aus diesen tiefen, unsagbar schönen und unsagbar traurigen Augen nicht lange standhalten konnte.  
  
"So! Und wieso kommt mein Vater plötzlich auf eine dermaßen grandiose Idee? Sollst du mich ausspionieren oder hat sein geliebtes Nappa-Mäuschen keine Lust mehr mich fertig zu machen?", fragte er zynisch. Kakarott hob abwehrend die Hände. "Aber nein, mein Ouji! Ich soll euch bestimmt nicht ausspionieren! Was Nappa angeht, da hab ich keine Ahnung wovon ihr überhaupt redet. Aber mein Vater dachte, es wäre eine gute Idee, wenn ihr von einem gleichaltrigen trainiert werdet. Er meinte, dass ihr mit Nappa nicht so gut klar kommt und da hat er mich vorgeschlagen. Das is alles!"  
  
Überrascht zog Vegeta die rechte Braue hoch. "Wie meinst du das, 'dein Vater hielt es für eine gute Idee'? Mein Vater findet normalerweise nur seine eigenen Ideen gut. Wieso zur Hölle sollte er gerade auf deinen Vater hören? Wer ist dein Vater, dass er so besonders ist?", fragte Vegeta langsam.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht ob mein Vater wirklich so besonders ist, wie Ihr es behauptet, aber ich bin der Sohn von Oberst Bardock. Dem Hauptmann der königlichen Leibwache." Vegeta stieß sich von der Tischplatte ab und ging auf den anderen zu. Nur einige Zentimeter vor ihm blieb er stehen und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Kakarott wollte weg sehen, aber er konnte nicht. Der Blick der dunklen, tiefen Augen seines Ouji hielt ihn gefangen und zog ihn in seinen Bann. Er hatte das Gefühl in ihnen zu versinken.  
  
Ein kalter Schauer lief über seinen Rücken und ein leises Kribbeln entstand in seinem Bauch, während er versuchte gegen den Wunsch anzukämpfen das schöne Gesicht seines Prinzen zu berühren. 'Was ist bloß los mit mir? Eigentlich stehe ich doch gar nicht auf Männer!', dachte Kakarott fast schon ein wenig schockiert. "Mmh. Stimmt! Du hast sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit deinem Vater, Kakarott. Setz dich!", sagte Vegeta endlich, nachdem sie lange Zeit so voreinander gestanden hatten. Dann ging er wieder zum Schreibtisch und setzte sich seinerseits. Schweigend ließ Kakarott sich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber sinken.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Völlig lautlos schlich die junge Frau durch die menschenleeren Gassen. Den Umhang hatte sie eng um ihren schlanken Körper gezogen, die Kapuze hing ihr tief im Gesicht, so dass sie fast völlig mit ihrer Umgebung verschmolz und nur noch als schemenhafter Schatten an der Wand auszumachen war.  
  
Schon seit Stunden schlich sie durch die kalten Straßen von Vegeta-Sei, immer auf Nappas Fersen. Wo zur Hölle wollte dieser Kerl hin? Plötzlich blieb er stehen und sah sich um. Mit klopfendem Herzen presste sich Kalita gegen die Mauer. Hoffentlich hatte er sie nicht bemerkt! Aber Nappa kam nicht zurück, sondern ging noch einige Schritte und ließ sich dann auf einen Stein in der Nähe sinken. Offensichtlich wartete er auf jemanden! Kalita stand nun völlig still. Ihr Herz hatte sich beruhigt und sie atmete ruhig und flach durch den Mund aus und ein. Kein Mucks war von ihr zu hören. Plötzlich erschien ein kleiner Kerl auf der Bildfläche. Er war nicht einmal einen Meter groß, mit roter Haut und mindestens zehn Augen. Er reichte Nappa gerade mal bis zur Hüfte, als dieser Aufstand und ihn begrüßte.  
  
"Barak! Na da bist du ja endlich! Ich dachte schon du kommst überhaupt nicht mehr!", rief Nappa und lachte fies. "Natüüürlich komme ich! Wieeesso sollte ich einen guten Freund wie diiichh im Stich lasssen! Esss hat nur etwas gedauert durch die Kontrollen zu kommen. Das issst allles.", sagte der Neuankömmling. Seine Stimme war widerlich mit einem zischenden Unterton, wie bei einer Schlange.  
  
'Gott is das Standgebläse häßlich!', dachte Kalita angewidert. "Na, ist alles vorbereitet?", fragte er nachdem er sich wieder auf den Stein gesetzt hatte. "Allless organisiert. Gaaanzzz wie du es wolltest, Nappa!", zischte der Kleine, nachdem er sich neben Nappa auf den Boden gesetzt hatte. "Hähähä, gut! Der Ou wird sein blaues Wunder erleben. Dieser Idiot! Er frißt mir quasi aus der Hand, wenn ich ihm sage, dass euren Planeten anzugreifen eine gute Idee ist wird er mir glauben und wenn er dann dort ankommt... Bald schon bin ich der Ou!", sagte Nappa. Dann lachte er schallend und Barak stimmte zischend mit ein.  
  
Entsetzt riss die junge Frau die Augen auf. Eine Falle! Nappa plante den Ou in eine Falle zu locken um ihn zu töten! Und der Ouji...! 'Ich muss zu Bardock! Jetzt sofort!', dachte sie. Sie zog den Mantel noch etwas fester um die Brust und schickte sich zum Rückzug an. Langsam wich sie zurück bis sie plötzlich gegen etwas hartes stieß. Entsetzt drehte sie sich um. Hinter ihr stand breit grinsend ein großer Krieger. 'Der Kerl von der Brüstung! Im Palast! Verdammt! Er hat uns belauscht!', dachte sie schnell und nahm ihre Kampfposition ein. Doch sie sollte nicht zum Kämpfen kommen, denn im nächsten Moment fühlte sie einen harten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und sank ohnmächtig zu Boden.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper und er stöhnte laut auf, als er unsanft auf den Boden geschleudert wurde. Der Aufprall war so hart, dass er ihm die Luft aus den Lungen presste und er blieb schwer atmend im Staub liegen. Verdammt! Er hatte den Angriff überhaupt nicht kommen sehen! Keuchend kämpfte er sich auf die Knie.  
  
Plötzlich tauchte eine Gestalt vor ihm auf und hielt ihm eine Hand vors Gesicht. Vegeta knurrte leise und schlug die ihm dargebotene Hand weg. Immer noch schwer atmend setzte er sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich an den Stein hinter ihm. Lange musterte er den älteren Krieger und zum wiederholten Male fiel ihm auf wie wunderschön er doch war. Der muskulöse Körper, die wirren schwarzen Haare, die sanften Augen und dieses umwerfende Lächeln! All das hatte Vegeta in den letzten Wochen so oft gesehen und doch konnte er sich einfach nicht satt sehen.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, mein Ouji! Ich habe euch wohl ein wenig hart getroffen!", sagte Kakarott und lächelte sanft. Sofort, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass der Ältere bemerkt haben musste das er ihn angestarrt hatte, schlug der Ouji die Augen nieder und ein feiner roter Schimmer breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Nein, nein! Schon in Ordnung! Aber wieso zur Hölle bist du so verdammt schnell?", erwiderte der Jüngere nachdem er wieder genug Luft zum Sprechen hatte.  
  
Kakarott zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung! Aber ich denke, dass ist alles eine Sache der Übung! Egal! Das lernt ihr schon noch. Können wir weiter machen?", fragte er und hielt dem Ouji abermals die Hand hin. Dieses Mal schlug Vegeta sie nicht aus, sondern ließ sich von Kakarott auf die Füße ziehen. Dann stellten sie sich wieder in Kampfposition auf.  
  
Sofort ging Vegeta zum Angriff über, doch bevor er auch nur einen Schlag landen konnte, tauchte der Ältere hinter ihm auf und schlug ihm genau zwischen die Schulterblätter und wieder landete der Ouji mit dem Gesicht im Dreck. "Ich seh schon,... so wird das nie was! Ihr verlaßt euch zu sehr auf eure Augen, mein Ouji. Ihr versucht zu sehr meine Angriffe zu sehen!"  
  
"Ach ja?! Und was soll ich bitteschön sonst machen? Soll ich deine Angriffe riechen, oder was?", fragte Vegeta, während er sich auf eine Hand stützte und Kakarott böse über die Schulter ansah. Der Ältere lachte leise. "Aber nein! Natürlich nicht! Nicht riechen. Ihr sollt meine Angriffe fühlen. Ihr müsst wissen was ich vorhabe, bevor ich dazu komme meine Attacke auszuführen!", stellte Kakarott amüsiert fest.  
  
Fast hätte er laut los geprustet als er den verdatterten Blick seines Prinzen sah. Wie er da im Schneidersitz saß und ihn völlig verblüfft ansah... das sah einfach zu niedlich aus! 'Gott, wie kann man nur so süß sein?', schoß es Kakarott durch den Kopf. "Ich soll WAS?! Ich soll deine Angriffe fühlen?! Und wie zur Hölle soll ich das machen? Wie zum Teufel soll ich deine Attacke denn voraus ahnen? Es tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich bin kein Telepath!", rief er entsetzt.  
  
Kakarott musste einige Augenblicke warten, bevor er antworten konnte. Würde er jetzt den Mund aufmachen, würde er nicht an sich halten können und einfach los lachen. Und das letzte was er wollte, war Vegeta das Gefühl zu geben, dass er sich über ihn lustig machte. Er hatte sowieso das Gefühl, dass ihn niemand wirklich ernst nahm. Er wollte ihn nicht glauben machen, dass er genauso dachte. "Nein! So hab ich das nicht gemeint! Ich weiß nicht genau ob mein Plan funktioniert, aber ich hab da so ne Idee! Kommt mit, dann zeig ich sie Euch.", sagte er nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte und ging voraus. Vegeta rappelte sich auf und folgte ihm missmutig.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Minuten später näherten sie sich einer Tür im Untergeschoß des Palastes. Kakarott öffnete sie und ließ Vegeta den Vortritt. Kakarott folgte ihm und schloss die Tür. Nun stand der Ouji am Rande eines etwa 30 Meter langen Pools, dessen Boden man, trotz des klaren Wassers, nicht sehen konnte. Fragend sah er über seine Schulter, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. "Und was bitte willst du hier? Was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun?", fragte er.  
  
"Na was schon! Schwimmen!", flüsterte Kakarott so nahe an seinem Ohr das Vegeta ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief und er schloss kurz die Augen. Als ihm jedoch die Bedeutung von Kakarotts Worten bewusst wurde, riss er sie wieder auf. Er wollte sich schnell umdrehen. Doch es war bereits zu spät, denn im nächsten Moment fühlte er auch schon zwei Hände in seinem Rücken. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel mit einem lauten Platschen ins Wasser. Kakarott blieb am Rand des Beckens stehen und lächelte in sich hinein.  
  
Plötzlich brach der Ouji durch die Wasseroberfläche. Die sonst so hoch aufgestellten Haare des Prinzen hingen ihm nun bis auf die Schultern. Er funkelte Kakarott böse an. "Und was sollte das jetzt?", fragte er mit hochrotem Kopf. "Ich muss feststellen, mein Ouji... Ihr stellt zu viele Fragen! Wartet es ab, dann werdet Ihr es sehen.", sagte Kakarott tadelnd und im nächsten Moment sprang er ebenfalls ins Wasser. Allerdings sah sein Kopfsprung ein klein wenig eleganter aus als Vegetas Bauchklatscher.  
  
Er sollte eigentlich stocksauer sein, aber irgendwie konnte er Kakarott einfach nicht böse sein. Dieser tauchte nun neben ihm auf. "Also! Wir machen folgendes! Ihr bleibt genau hier an diesem Fleck. Ich schwimme in irgendeine Richtung davon. Dann schwimme ich, unter Wasser versteht sich, wieder auf euch zu und greife euch völlig unvorbereitet an. Ihr müsst vorausahnen aus welcher Richtung ich komme und meinen Angriff abwehren. So einfach ist das!", erklärte der Ältere schnell.  
  
Vegeta musterte ihn entsetzt. "Einfach?! Was ist denn daran einfach? Woher soll ich denn wissen aus welcher Richtung du kommst, wenn ich dich nicht sehe?", fragte er schockiert. "Genau das ist ja der Trick an der Sache!", kommentierte Kakarott und im nächsten Moment war er auch schon unter Wasser und schwamm davon. Vegeta wollte protestieren, kam aber nicht mehr dazu. 'Na ja, schaden kann es ja wohl nicht wenn ich es mal versuche.', dachte er und begann sich zu konzentrieren.  
  
Doch er fühlte nichts und so schwebte er mit klopfendem Herzen im Wasser und wartete. Immer wieder huschten seine Augen über die sich langsam kräuselnde Wasseroberfläche, doch er sah nichts außer dem kühlen Nass. Plötzlich brach hinter ihm etwas durch die Wasseroberfläche und noch bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, wurde er unter Wasser gedrückt. Vegeta machte unter Wasser eine Rolle und drehte sich, dann tauchte er wieder prustend vor dem Älteren auf und sah in seine tadelnden und zugleich belustigten Augen.  
  
"Was genau habt ihr an meiner Erläuterung nicht verstanden, mein Ouji?", fragte er mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen. Aber damit erreichte er nur, dass der Jüngere wirklich sauer wurde. "Jetzt hör mir mal zu Kakarott! Ich bin nicht so ein großer Krieger wie du! Die ganze Sache ist für mich nicht so einfach! Du könntest mir auch sagen: 'Einen Planeten aus seiner Umlaufbahn zu schleudern ist ganz leicht', deshalb könnte ich es noch lange nicht tun! Alles ist einfach wenn man es kann!", rief er entnervt.  
  
Kakarott sah dem Jüngeren ernst in sie Augen. "Es tut mir leid, mein Ouji! Ihr habt recht! Ich war nicht fair zu Euch! Ich sollte Euch Gelegenheit geben es zu lernen! Es war nicht meine Absicht mich über Euch lustig zu machen! Wollen wir es noch einmal versuchen?" Vegeta schluckte hart bei diesen Worten. Noch nie hatte ihn jemand so behandelt! Noch nie hatte sich jemand Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob er seine Gefühle verletzte. Er konnte nichts sagen, nickte nur schwach. Kakarott nickte ebenfalls und schenkte seinem Gegenüber dann ein strahlendes Lächeln, bevor er wieder im Wasser verschwand.  
  
Vegeta schwirrte für einen Moment der Kopf und wäre er an Land gewesen, hätte er jetzt wahrscheinlich weiche Knie bekommen. Dieses Lächeln war so umwerfend, dass er jedes Mal dachte sofort in Ohnmacht fallen zu müssen, wenn er es zu Gesicht bekam. Noch ein paar Mal wurde er etwas unsanft von dem Älteren unter Wasser gedrückt, weil er einfach nicht verstand wie dieser es meinte, wenn er sagte er solle ihn fühlen.  
  
Abermals war Kakarott getaucht um wieder anzugreifen. Langsam erwachte Vegetas Ehrgeiz und er schloss die Augen. Er dachte an den Anderen. An seinen muskulösen Körper, an seine sanfte Stimme, an die wundervollen braunen Augen, an den schwachen Geruch, den er verströmte... und da war es plötzlich. Schwach aber deutlich! Er wusste nicht was genau es war, aber es fühlte sich nach Kakarott an. Er konzentrierte sich darauf und plötzlich fühlte er die enorme Kraft des Anderen. Und er fühlte, dass sie sich auf ihn zu bewegte. Von einem Moment auf den anderen öffnete er die Augen und wandte sich nach rechts. Genau in diesem Moment tauchte Kakarott vor ihm auf und noch bevor dieser den Arm ausstrecken konnte fing Vegeta ihn ab und tauchte ihn seinerseits unter Wasser.  
  
Als der Ältere wieder auftauchte war er unbeabsichtigt ein paar Zentimeter an den Ouji heran gerückt. "Respekt! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Ihr es so schnell lernen würdet!", sagte Kakarott leise, doch der Prinz hörte es nicht. Zwar sah er, dass sich die Lippen des Anderen bewegten, aber er hörte seine Stimme nicht. Zu laut rauschte das Saiyajinblut durch seine Ohren. Das Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals, sein Puls raste. Er war hin und her gerissen. Was sollte er tun? Sollte er seinen Gefühlen nachgeben? Sollte er ihn küssen oder sollte er schnell einige Bahnen schwimmen um die Distanz zwischen sich und dem anderen zu vergrößern?  
  
Schon wollte er sich umdrehen um weg zu schwimmen, doch der Wunsch in ihm wurde so übermächtig, dass er ihm einfach nachgeben musste. Schnell schlang er die Arme um den Hals seines Gegenüber und drückte seine eigenen Lippen auf die Kakarotts. Dieser riss erstaunt die Augen auf, verspürte jedoch nicht den Wunsch seinen Prinzen von sich zu stoßen. 'Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass er sich so gut anfühlt', dachte der Ältere und schloss seinerseits die Augen. Langsam begann er den Kuss zu erwidern, während er die Arme um Vegetas schlanke Taille schlang. So schwebten sie einige Zeit, bevor sie sich voneinander lösten.  
  
Kakarott sah seinem Prinzen fragend in die Augen. Diesem wurde plötzlich bewusst, was er soeben getan hatte. Er bekam schlagartig einen hochroten Kopf und löste sich schnell von ihm. Sein Kopf schwirrte. Er versuchte dieses unnatürliche Kribbeln in seinem Bauch zu unterdrücken. Er verspürte den unbändigen Wunsch Kakarott noch einmal zu küssen. Immer noch glaubte er dessen weiche Lippen auf seinen zu spüren, seine starken Hände an seinem Rücken. Warum hatte er das getan? Er hatte ihn zurück geküßt. Und nicht nur das! Er hatte ihn an sich gezogen! Ihn in den Arm genommen! Wieso! Wieso! WIESO?  
  
Wieder kam ihm das Gefühl von Kakarotts starkem Körper, wie er sich an ihn gedrückt hatte in den Sinn und das Kribbeln verstärkte sich. Sein Unterleib begann zu brennen und er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Er war viel zu verwirrt. Er wusste nur eins... er musste hier raus!!! "Kakarott... ich... ich... weiß nicht... es... es... tut mir... leid! Verzeih mir!", stammelte er leise, bevor er sich aus dem Wasser erhob und an den Beckenrand flog. Am Rand angekommen stürzte er aus dem Raum. Er ließ einen ziemlich verwirrten, aber dennoch leise lächelnden Saiyajin zurück.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen. Sie lag auf einem kalten Steinboden auf der Seite. Ihre Hände waren hinter ihrem Rücken gefesselt. Ihr Kopf dröhnte. Kalita war furchtbar kalt und um sie herum war eine tiefe, mit den Augen nicht zu durchdringende Dunkelheit. Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen, rutschte jedoch immer wieder ab und so blieb sie erschöpft liegen. Wo zur Hölle war sie?  
  
Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern was passiert war, aber ihre Erinnerung lag wie in dichtem Nebel. Ihr kam das fies grinsende Gesicht Nappas in den Sinn und der kleine hässliche Kerl mit den vielen Augen. Und plötzlich schlug die Erinnerung mit aller Gewalt auf sie ein. Sie hatte versagt! Sie hatte sich erwischen lassen! Sie hatte ihren Onkel enttäuscht! Nun würde Nappa den Ou töten und seinen Platz einnehmen! Und der Ouji? Weiß Gott was er mit ihm anstellen würde!  
  
Und Bardock konnte nichts dagegen tun, weil er ja nichts davon wusste. Und wieso wusste er es nicht? Weil sie versagt hatte! 'Ich habe ihn und alle die mir vertraut haben enttäuscht! Verzeih mir Onkel! Vergib deiner unwürdigen Tochter!', dachte sie während ihr leise eine Träne über die Wangen lief.  
  
Sie hatte Angst, weil sie wusste, dass ihr Tod nahte. Sie konnte bereits die Schwingen des Todesengels auf ihrem Gesicht fühlen. Sie würde ohne Ehre sterben! Und sie würde Radditz nie wieder sehen. Sie würde ihn nie in den Arm nehmen können. Er hatte ihr versprochen sie zu heiraten, wenn er wieder da wäre, und nun... Nun war alles vorbei! Sie würde sterben und er würde nie erfahren was aus ihr geworden war.  
  
Ein leises Schluchzen entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Lange Zeit lag sie dort und weinte. Bis sie plötzlich harte Schritte auf dem kalten Stein hörte. Das war es! Das war ihr Ende! Wieder versuchte sie sich auf zu setzten und dieses Mal klappte es. Sie wollte wenigstens sitzen wenn sie schon nicht stehen konnte. Stolz sah sie in die Richtung aus der die Schritte gekommen waren. Ihr Herz hämmerte gegen ihren Brustkorb. Sie hatte furchtbare Angst! Aber das wollte sie nicht zeigen. Sie wollte sterben wie es einem Saiyajin gebührte. Ihr Atem setzte für einen Augenblick aus, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und eine große Gestalt im Türrahmen erschien. Nun war alles aus!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Es war bereits spät abends. Dunkelheit war über Vegeta-Sei herein gebrochen, die zusätzlich durch die dicke Wolkendecke verstärkt wurde. Schon vor Stunden hatte der Himmel seine Schleusen geöffnet und dicke Regentropfen prasselten auf die Schönheit seines Heimatplaneten nieder. Im Zimmer war es dunkel. Die einzige Lichtquelle war das Feuer, welches im Kamin prasselte. Es erfüllte den Raum mit einer wohligen Wärme, dennoch war Vegeta kalt und er zog den dicken grauen Pullover enger um seine Schultern.  
  
Schon vor einer Weile hatte er Kakarott zu sich gebeten. Er wollte mit ihm reden. Musste mit ihm reden! Er musste versuchen ihm zu erklären wieso er ihn geküßt hatte! Aber wie konnte er es ihm erklären? Wie konnte er ihm etwas erklären, was er selbst nicht verstand? Es war eine impulsive Handlung gewesen. Oder doch nicht? Hatte er es von Anfang an so gewollt? Hatte er nur Angst sich selbst einzugestehen was los war? War er so feige, dass er sich selbst belügen musste?  
  
Schnell schüttelte Vegeta seinen schmerzenden Kopf. Er wollte nicht länger darüber nachdenken. Diese Gefühle der Verwirrung waren ihm so zuwider! Er hatte das Gefühl sein Leben würde von Tag zu Tag komplizierter. Ein leises Klopfen riss den Prinzen aus seinen Gedanken. Entsetzt sah er zur Tür. Das war bestimmt Kakarott! 'Wie soll ich ihm das alles nur erklären?', dachte er verzweifelt. "Herein!", sagte er mit leiser, zittriger Stimme.  
  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Kakarott betrat den Raum. Er kniete nieder. "Ihr habt mich rufen lassen, mein Ouji?", sagte er mit gesenktem Kopf. "Ja das habe ich. Bitte komm her." Der Ältere erhob sich, schloss die Tür und ging einige Schritte auf Vegeta zu. Ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt blieb er stehen. Der dicke Pullover, den er über seinen blauen Kampfanzug gezogen hatte ließ Vegeta noch kleiner, zierlicher und zerbrechlicher aussehen als sonst. Die im Kamin lodernden Flammen tanzten auf seinem zarten Gesicht und spiegelten sich in seinen tiefen, fast schwarzen Augen wieder. Sie ließen Vegetas Züge in einer gespenstischen Schönheit erstrahlen und Kakarott bekam eine Gänsehaut, als Vegeta ihm nun in die Augen sah.  
  
Er atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er mit fester Stimme erklärte: "Kakarott, ich habe dich rufen lassen, weil ich mit dir reden möchte. Es... geht um den Vorfall von heute Nachmittag. Ich... wollte mich noch einmal bei dir entschuldigen und versuchen es dir zu erklären." Kakarott fiel ihm mit leiser Stimme ins Wort. "Ihr müsst mir nichts erklären, mein Ouji! Und entschuldigen müsst ihr euch schon gar nicht. Ich bin euch nicht böse." Traurig wandte sich Vegeta ab und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. "Ich wünschte du würdest damit aufhören!", sagte er.  
  
Überdeutlich konnte Bardocks Sohn die unterdrückte Wut heraushören. "Womit soll ich aufhören, mein Ouji?", fragte er überrascht. "Damit jeden meiner Fehler damit zu entschuldigen, dass ich zufälliger Weise der Sohn des Ou bin. Ich bin nur ein Saiyajin. Nicht mehr oder weniger wert als du oder dein Vater. Auch ich mache Fehler! Ich werde von jedem mit Respekt behandelt und wieso? Weil ich überaus intelligent bin? Weil ich etwas großes vollbracht habe? Oder weil ich ein weiser Gelehrter bin? Nein! Weil ich der Ouji bin! Nur aus diesem Grund. Du bist älter, erfahrener, stärker, mutiger und stolzer als ich es je sein könnte und dennoch... dennoch kniest du vor mir nieder, obwohl es eigentlich anders sein sollte. Ich wünschte du würdest damit aufhören mich ständig 'mein Ouji' zu nennen! Jeder nennt mich so! Manchmal vergesse ich, dass ich einen Namen habe.", seine Stimme war zum Ende hin immer leiser geworden. Aus dem schweren Unterton konnte man heraushören, dass er den Tränen nahe war.  
  
"Aber... so verlangt es das Protokoll. Und euer Vater...", begann Kakarott doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Vegeta fiel ihm ins Wort. "Mein Vater haßt mich, Kakarott!", sagte der Ouji traurig und Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. "Er war nur mit einem Kind einverstanden, weil er den Fortbestand des königlichen Geschlechts sichern musste. Meine Mutter und ihr Vater waren die einzigen Menschen, denen ich je etwas bedeutet habe. Mein Großvater nannte mich immer 'Veggielein'. Ich hab es gehaßt! Heute würde ich alles geben um es noch einmal hören zu dürfen. Meine Mutter starb vor fünf Jahren bei einem Landshuttleabsturz. Ich war auch dabei. Ich wurde vor dem Aufprall rausgeschleudert und überlebte schwer verletzt. Seitdem haßt mein Vater mich sogar noch mehr! Denn er ist der Meinung, dass ich meine Mutter getötet habe. Mein Großvater wurde mit dem Verlust seiner einzigen Tochter nicht fertig. Er starb nur wenige Monate nach ihr. Sie haben mich beide allein gelassen! Das war das letzte Mal, dass mich jemand Vegeta nannte. Mein Vater sagt immer nur 'mein Sohn' zu mir. Er meint, 'Dinge werden viel realer, wenn man ihnen einen Namen gibt', deshalb habe ich in seinen Augen keinen. Es ist ihm unerträglich, dass ich seinen Namen trage. Ich wünschte... ich wünschte es gäbe auf diesem verfluchten Planeten nur einen Menschen, der mich lieben könnte. Aber den gibt es nicht! Den wird es nie wieder geben!", sagte Vegeta mit gepreßter Stimme.  
  
Die Taten des Ou, die Vorherrschaft Nappas, die traurige Stimme seines Prinzen und seine harten Worte ließen Kakarott wütend werden. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Nappa dem Ouji, SEINEM Ouji, etwas antun würde. Er faßte einen Entschluß. Langsam tat er noch einige Schritte auf den Jüngeren zu. Vorsichtig drehte er ihn zu sich um. Sanft legte er ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern und sah ihm tief in die geröteten Augen. "Hör auf so zu reden. Du weißt, dass das was du sagst nicht stimmt. Mein Vater liebt dich wie seinen eigenen Sohn und ich... ich würde nie zulassen, dass dir jemand etwas antut. Solange ich lebe wirst du nie wieder allein sein... Vegeta!" Kakarott lächelte, aber sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Wenn er sich geirrt hatte, dann würde der Ouji ihn jetzt töten.  
  
Doch dieser sah ihn nur verdutz an. Dieses eine Wort hallte in seinen Ohren nach. Er hatte ihn Vegeta genannt. 'Es klang so schön aus seinem Mund!', dachte er. Seine Mundwinkel begannen zu zucken und wieder füllten sich seine Augen mit Tränen. Kakarott blieb dies nicht verborgen. Er lächelte sanft und impulsiv schloss er den Jüngeren zärtlich in seine starken Arme. Dieser barg seinen Kopf an der starken Brust und fing herzzerreißend an zu weinen. So standen sie lange Zeit, während der Himmel aufriß und den Blick auf einen wunderschönen blaß-gelben Mond freigab.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Das grelle Licht, welches plötzlich durch die geöffnete Tür hereinfiel, stach Kalita in die Augen. Sie konnte eine Gestalt in der Öffnung sehen, doch wer oder was es war wusste sie nicht. Langsam trat die Gestalt ein und stellte die mitgebrachte Laterne auf einen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Er blieb vor ihr stehen und sie sah auf. Es war ein großer schlanker Kerl mit grüner Haut und grünen Haaren. Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.  
  
"Hallo Kalita, Tochter des Debin. Auch endlich wach? Das ist schön! Nappa wird sich freuen, das zu hören!", sagte er kalt. "Wer bist du? Deine Mutter hat dir wohl keine Manieren bei gebracht, du grünes Ekel! Aber was will man von so niederträchtigen Schaben, die Nappa folgen, schon erwarten?" Ihre Stimme war hart wie stahl. Sie war sowieso schon so gut wie tot, also was war schon dabei, wenn sie diesen Idioten beleidigte? Dieser verzog nur kurz das Gesicht bevor er antwortete. "Ich wüsste zwar nicht was dich das anginge, aber mein Name ist Zarbon. Und ich arbeite nicht für Nappa sondern mit ihm.", sagte er überheblich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. (Tja ja! Diese Geschichte ist voller alter Bekannter was? *giggle*)  
  
Kalita begann leise zu lachen, ein belustigtes Funkeln trat in ihre Augen. "Was bitteschön findest du so lustig?", fragte er gereizt. "Du willst wissen was ich so lustig finde? Dich! Ich lache über dich, du grünes Mistvieh! Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass Nappa dich noch kennen wird, wenn er erst hat was er will! Wenn du glaubst, dass er sich danach noch mit dir abgeben wird, dann bist du dümmer als du aussiehst. Und das ist schon eine respektable Leistung! Er wird dich fallen lassen wie eine heiße Kartoffel! Aber Nappa ist sich ja für nichts zu schade! Der arbeitet wohl mit jeder Art von Pack zusammen! Erst das rote Augenmonster und jetzt auch noch du... wenn ich ihn nicht so hassen würde, dann hätte ich fast Mitleid mit ihm!"  
  
Sie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Das Lachen blieb ihr jedoch im Halse stecken, als Zarbon sie am Kragen packte und sie jäh in die Höhe riss. "Wenn du der Meinung bist, dass du mich mit deinen Worten gegen Nappa aufhetzen kannst, dann hast du dich getäuscht. Ich bin nicht so dumm, dass ich mir von einer miesen Schlampe wie dir Sand in die Augen streuen lasse.", sagte er hart. Ihr angeborener Instinkt zeigte ihr in diesem Moment Zarbons Schwachstelle und sie stieß erbarmungslos zu. "Nein, aber du lässt zu, dass er sich vom Ou ficken läßt, während du brav zu Hause bleibst und das Heimchen am Herd spielst!"  
  
In diesem Moment schlug Zarbon ihr ins Gesicht. So hart, dass sie Blut schmeckte. Dann schleuderte er sie kraftvoll in eine Ecke des Raumes. Kalita prallte gegen die Wand und knallte laut auf den Boden wo sie keuchend liegen blieb. Er wollte gerade wieder auf sie zu gehen, als plötzlich eine gebieterische Stimme von der Tür herkam. "Zarbon! Du hast gehört was Nappa gesagt hat! Niemand tut ihr etwas ohne seinen ausdrücklichen Befehl! Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass du einen solchen Befehl bekommen hast, also lass sie los." Kalita kam diese Stimme so vertraut und doch gleichzeitig so fremd vor. Sie sah auf doch sie konnte nur Zarbons Rücken sehen. Der lange Umhang, den er trug, versperrte ihr zusätzlich die Sicht.  
  
"Du brauchst gar nicht zu glauben, dass du hier irgendwas zu sagen hast, nur weil du ein Saiyajin bist! Oder willst du mich etwa herausfordern?", fragte Zarbon. "Hör zu! Ich mag gegen Nappa keine Chance haben aber... mit dir werd ich noch allemal fertig. Auch wenn man mir die rechte Hand auf dem Rücken festbindet. Und jetzt... geh mir aus dem Weg, bevor ich mich dazu hinreißen lasse mit deiner Frisur den Fußboden zu wischen!", sagte der andere in dem, für einen Saiyajin typischen, ruhigen Ton. Knurrend ging Zarbon zur Seite und gab somit den Blick auf den Neuankömmling frei.  
  
Im nächsten Moment stockte Kalita der Atem, denn sie kannte diesen Mann. Sie kannte ihn gut. Es war Noma! Bardocks Stellvertreter! Er kniete vor ihr nieder und half ihr in eine sitzende Position. Kalita war zu erstaunt um sich dagegen zu wehren. Erst die Stimme Nomas holte sie in die Realität zurück. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir Kalita?", fragte er lächelnd mit einem besorgten Unterton in der Stimme. Ohne Vorwarnung spuckte sie ihm mitten ins Gesicht. "Du Scheusal! Du machst mit diesen Ratten gemeinsame Sache? Von vielen hätte ich das erwartet, aber nicht von dir Noma! Wie konntest du Bardock nur so hintergehen? Du bist fast noch schlimmer als Nappa! Du widerst mich an, du Ekel!", schrie sie ihn an.  
  
Sie war den Tränen nahe. Wenn schon Noma ein Verräter war, dann war Vegeta- Sei unweigerlich verloren. Noma wischte sich ihren Speichel von der Wange und stand auf. "Wir werden diese Sache klären, wenn Nappa wieder hier ist!", sagte er über seine Schulter hinweg und schob Zarbon mit sich zur Tür heraus. Dann fiel diese mit einem lauten Krachen hinter ihnen ins Schloss. Wieder war sie alleine in diesem kalten, dunklen Raum. 'Oh Radditz! Mein Geliebter! Wo bist du? Warum hilfst du mir nicht?', dachte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.  
  
(Oha! Langsam wird es dramatisch! Die Lage spitzt sich drastisch zu! Scheint so, als hätte der Ou lauter Verräter um sich gescharrt... oder etwa doch nicht? Ach ja! Die nächste Szene wird die erste Lemon-Szene, die ich je in meinem Leben geschrieben habe. Also bitte ich um Verständnis für eventuelle Griffe ins Klo. *schwitz* © Reika)  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Mit der Zeit beruhigte sich Vegeta wieder und er begann die wohlige Wärme und den schwachen Geruch des Älteren zu genießen. Plötzlich löste sich dieser von ihm. Er legte seine Hand unter das Kinn des Jüngeren und hob seinen Kopf an. Vegeta blinzelte, dabei rollte eine letzte Träne, die bis jetzt an seiner Wimper gehangen hatte, seine Wange herunter. Kakarott wischte sie fort und sah lange in die geröteten Augen seines Prinzen. Der Ouji wollte sich abwenden, doch er konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem Anderen lassen. Dieser lächelte, bevor er sich herunter beugte und seine Lippen auf die von Vegeta legte. Dieser riss für einen Moment die Augen auf, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick schlang er die Arme um den Hals des Älteren und erwiderte den Kuss.  
  
Plötzlich fühlte der Ouji die Zunge Kakarotts, wie sie sanft über seine Lippen leckte und um Einlaß bat, welcher auch sofort gewährt wurde. Zuerst massierte er sacht die Zunge des Prinzen mit seiner eigenen, bevor Vegeta aus seiner Starre erwachte und ein leidenschaftliches Zungenspiel entbrannte. Schwer atmend lösten sie sich Minuten später voneinander. Vegeta trat einen Schritt von seinem Gegenüber zurück und sah ihm fragend in die Augen. "Warum... hast du... hast du das getan?", fragte er verunsichert. "Muss ich dir das wirklich noch erklären?", raunte Kakarott leise.  
  
Vegeta schluckte hart, nickte aber. Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung schnappte der Ältere nach ihm und zog ihn wieder in seine Arme. Vegeta war so überrascht, dass er leise aufschrie. Doch Bardocks Sohn sah ihm nur wieder tief in die Augen. "Weil... weil ich dich liebe, mein dummer kleiner Prinz! Weil ich dich liebe wie dich noch nie jemand geliebt hat und weil ich dich nie wieder los lassen werde. Vegeta, ich hatte die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, dass in meinem Leben etwas gefehlt hatte. Jetzt weiß ich was es war! Du hast gefehlt.", sagte er ernst. Vegeta bekam weiche Knie und er wäre wahrscheinlich gefallen, wenn Kakarott ihn nicht festgehalten hätte. Er wusste nicht was er sagen oder denken sollte. Er war zu überrascht. Er erwiderte den ernsten Blick und sagte mit zittriger Stimme. "Ich... ich liebe dich auch Kakarott! Ich liebe dich seitdem ich dich das erste Mal sah!"  
  
Wieder beugte sich der Ältere herunter und wieder küssten sie sich lange und ausgiebig. Langsam ließ er seine Hand unter den grauen Pullover gleiten und begann damit den muskulösen Rücken sanft auf und ab zu streicheln. Vegeta bekam eine Gänsehaut und ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Innern aus. Er wollte sich einfach fallen lassen. Er genoss jede einzelne Berührung Kakarotts. Dieser legte seine linke Hand auf Vegetas Schulterblatt, während er mit seiner rechten langsam abwärts strich und bei seinem Steißbein verharrte. Er löste den Kuss und sah dem Jüngeren lange fragend in die Augen. Vegeta war hin und her gerissen von diesem Gefühl. Diesem Gefühl geliebt zu werden und er wusste,... dass er ihn wollte.  
  
Als der Ouji etwas unsicher, aber dennoch sichtbar, nickte trat Kakarott den Rückzug in Richtung Bett an und zog Vegeta an der Hand mit sich, während er seinen Blick immer noch festhielt. Langsam ließ er sich auf das Bett sinken und zog Vegeta über sich. Mit einem einzigen Handgriff hatte er die weiche Wolle über den Kopf des Prinzen gezogen und warf sie achtlos in eine Ecke. Vegetas Herz hämmerte gegen seinen Brustkorb und er begann zu zittern. Kakarott sah ihn fragend an. "Was ist los, Koi?", fragte er ernst. Auf Vegetas Wangen erschien ein leichter roter Schimmer und er sah auf Kakarotts Brustkorb nieder. "Ich... ich hab Angst! Naja,... weißt du... ich... ich hab noch nie...", begann er leise, doch ihm versagte die Stimme und seine Wangen erstrahlten nun in einem feurigen Rotton.  
  
Der Ältere hob sein Gesicht an, so dass er gezwungen war ihm wieder in die Augen zu sehen. Dann küsste er eine der feurigen Wangen und lächelte ihn an. "Das weiß ich! Ich hab längst bemerkt, dass du noch Jungfrau bist. Aber du musst keine Angst haben Vegeta. Ich tue nichts was du nicht auch willst. Ich könnte dir niemals weh tun. Das weißt du doch, oder?", sagte er sanft. Vegeta nickte leicht und sofort war ihm etwas wohler. Wieder begann Kakarott sanft über den Rücken des Ouji zu streichen und er entspannte sich. Plötzlich richtete Kakarott sich auf und beförderte den Jüngeren sanft unter sich. Dieser wollte protestieren, doch Bardocks Sohn legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. "Lass mich nur machen!", sagte er und lächelte verschmitzt. Dann küsste er ihn ein weiteres Mal.  
  
Langsam begannen seine Lippen zu wandern. Er saugte leicht am Hals des Ouji bis ein kleiner roter Fleck entstand. Vegeta keuchte leise auf, als er merkte wie sich eine wohlige Wärme in ihm ausbreitete. Kakarott öffnete den Kampfanzug des Prinzen und zog ihn mitsamt der Stiefel aus. Nun lag er nur noch in Shorts vor Kakarott, der damit begann jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers zu erforschen. Seine Zunge wanderte über den Oberkörper des Jüngeren, hinab zu seinen Bauchmuskeln. Sie hinterließ eine feuchte Spur auf der heißen Haut des Prinzen. Vegeta hatte die Augen geschlossen und gab sich ganz seinen Gefühlen hin.  
  
Der Ältere küsste sich weiter hinab, umkreiste einige Male den Bauchnabel bevor er kurz mit der Zunge hinein stieß. Vegeta keuchte lustvoll auf und er merkte, dass seine Hose langsam eng wurde. Kakarott stand kurz auf, entledigte sich ebenfalls seiner Kleidung und kam dann zum Bett zurück. Im nächsten Moment flog auch schon Vegetas Boxershorts hinterher und nun waren sie beide nackt. Kakarott ließ seinen Blick über den entblößten Körper des Ouji schweifen. "Mein Prinz ist wunderschön!", raunte er leise in dessen Ohr. Vegeta jagte es einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken. Er schnappte sich den Hals des Älteren und zog ihn in einen zärtlichen Kuss, der schnell zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kampf um Dominanz wurde, den jedoch keiner gewann.  
  
Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit lösten sie sich schwer atmend voneinander. Kakarott stützte sich auf und plazierte sich zwischen den Beinen Vegetas. Er stützte sich so ab, dass seine Bauchmuskeln bei jedem Atemzug über das sowieso schon erregte Glied des Ouji strichen, was diesem jedesmal ein unterdrücktes Aufstöhnen entlockte. Bardocks Sohn lächelte zufrieden, als er in das erregte Gesicht seines Prinzen sah. Er begann damit seine Hände über den Körper des Anderen wandern zu lassen. Dieser keuchte erst leise und schrie dann plötzlich auf, als er Kakarotts Hand an seiner Männlichkeit fühlte. Er riss erstaunt die Augen auf und sah direkt in die des Älteren. Sie waren vor Verlangen glasig, sein Gesicht glühte und er lächelte. Er fing an seine Hand zu öffnen und zu schließen. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller. Vegeta stöhnte unkontrolliert, bäumte sich auf und warf unruhig seinen Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen.  
  
Plötzlich ließ er los, aber noch bevor der Jüngere protestieren konnte, fühlte er die Lippen des Älteren an seinem Glied. Vorsichtig leckte Kakarott über die Spitze, was ihm ein lautes Aufstöhnen Vegetas einbrachte. Quälend langsam ließ Kakarott nun seine Zunge um die Spitze kreisen. Plötzlich nahm er sie vollständig in den Mund und saugte ein paar Mal heftig daran. Vegeta stöhnte laut auf und krallte sich in dem schwarzen Haarschopf seines Koi fest. Diese Tortur wiederholte Kakarott noch einige Male. Der Jüngere wurde immer unruhiger. Ungestüm hob er sein Becken dem Älteren entgegen. Dieser richtete sich auf und sah lächelnd in das angespannte Gesicht des Anderen. "Na was war das denn? Wo will mein süßer, kleiner Prinz denn hin?", fragte er gespielt vorwurfsvoll. Vegeta öffnete die Augen einen Spalt breit.  
  
Sein Atem ging stoßweise, seine Hände krallten sich in dem weißen Laken fest und sein Gesicht nahm einen gequälten Ausdruck an. Er befeuchtete die spröden Lippen mit der Zunge. "Kakarott... ich... ich kann... kann nicht mehr. Bitte... ich...", wimmerte er leise. Der Ältere verstand was sein Prinz sagen wollte und beugte sich wieder vor. Keine zwei Sekunden später fühlte der Ouji wieder diese wundervoll weichen Lippen an seiner Erregung. Er begann langsam an ihr zu saugen, wurde jedoch schon kurze Zeit später immer heftiger bevor er sie ganz in den Mund nahm und schnell auf und ab glitt. Vegeta fühlte wie die Bewegungen Kakarotts ein Feuer in ihm entfachten, welches er bis dato noch nicht gekannt hatte. Er gab sich ganz diesem Gefühl hin, steigerte sich immer weiter in seine Ekstase hinein. Unbändige Lust ergriff ihn und er gab sich ihr vollständig hin. Das laute Stöhnen seines Prinzen machte Kakarott so heiß, dass er sich blindlings von seinem Instinkt leiten ließ.  
  
Er ließ die Hände zu Vegetas Po gleiten und begann die Pobacken zu massieren. Ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken ließ er einen Finger in die kleine Öffnung dazwischen gleiten und ließ ihn langsam kreisen. Der Ouji fühlte sich von einer Welle erfasst und fand sich unversehens in einer Spirale der Lust wider. Sein Stöhnen wurde lauter, sein Atem ging immer schneller bis er plötzlich mit einem lauten Aufschrei kam. Ein letztes Mal bäumte er sich auf bevor er zurück in die Kissen sank und zitternd liegen blieb. Kakarott fühlte die salzige Flüssigkeit in seinem Mund und schluckte hart. Er machte sich bereit jeder Zeit würgen zu müssen, doch es passierte nichts. Das flaue Gefühl, vor dem man ihn gewarnt hatte, blieb aus.  
  
Er sah zufrieden auf den erschöpften Körper seines Prinzen nieder. Dieser war noch nicht vollständig mit seiner Kraft am Ende und so kämpfte er sich langsam in eine sitzende Position. Lange sahen sie sich glücklich lächelnd in die Augen. Vegetas Atem hatte sich wieder beruhigt und er war nur noch von diesem wundervollen Gefühl erfüllt. Plötzlich musste er an etwas denken und er wurde bleich. "Sag mir bitte nicht das du...", weiter kam er nicht, denn Kakarott beugte sich vor, küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze und meinte mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. "Doch! Genau das! Wieso?" Vegeta wurde rot. "Das tut mir leid. Das wollte ich nicht!", sagte er leise und senkte den Kopf. Der Ältere hob sanft sein Kinn an und sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Kein Problem! So schlimm war's nicht!", sagte er lächelnd. Dann küsste er ihn wieder. Vegeta legte die Arme um seinen Hals und wieder hatte er dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl im Bauch. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild. Er hatte Angst, aber er wusste genau was er wollte. "Weißt du worauf ich jetzt Lust habe?", fragte er leise ganz dicht am Ohr des Anderen. Der warme Atem des Jüngeren jagte Kakarott kalte Schauer über den Rücken und er musste sich stark zusammen reißen um nicht über ihn herzufallen. "Nein! Worauf denn?", fragte er mit zitternder Stimme.  
  
Anstatt zu antworten schob Vegeta seinen Körper vor und ließ sich auf den Schoß des Anderen gleiten. Dann legte er dessen Hand auf sein Steißbein und sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Nimm mich!", hauchte er leise. Kakarott verwirrte das Ganze ein wenig. Er sah seinen Prinzen unsicher an. "Bist du sicher, dass du schon so weit bist? Du weißt, dass ich warten kann. Auf dich würde ich ewig warten, Vegeta!", flüsterte er. Vegeta schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich schon so weit bin. Aber ich werde es nie erfahren, wenn ich es jetzt nicht versuche. Ich liebe dich, Kakarott! Du bist alles was ich habe und ich will dich. Ich will dich ganz. Jetzt und hier! Das ist alles was ich weiß und über mehr will und kann ich jetzt nicht nachdenken.", sagte er ernst.  
  
Kakarott sah, dass es ihm ernst war und so nickte er, beugte sich vor und küsste seinen Koi lange, während er damit begann seine Schulterblätter zu massieren. Der warme Körper des Kleineren brachte ihn fast an den Rand des Wahnsinns und er atmete einmal tief durch um nicht über sich und seine Erregung die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Er wollte, dass sich sein Prinz erst vollständig entspannte bevor er irgend etwas tat. Langsam breitete sich wieder dieses wundervolle Gefühl in Vegeta aus und er wurde etwas ruhiger. Kakarott zog ihn noch ein Stückchen näher zu sich heran. Er küsste ihn noch einmal lange und ausgiebig, bevor er vorsichtig in ihn eindrang. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr den Prinzen. Er verzog das Gesicht und ein erstickter Schrei entrang seiner Kehle. Kakarott wollte sich schon wieder zurückziehen, doch sein Koi hielt ihn davon ab. "Warte! Es... es geht schon wieder! Ich war nur überrascht!", sagte er leise und tatsächlich ließ der Schmerz langsam nach und verwandelte sich in unbändige Lust.  
  
Als der Ältere langsam begann sich in ihm zu bewegen, warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte laut auf. Schnell hatten sie einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus gefunden und bewegten sich in eben diesem. Immer weiter steigerten sie sich in dieses Gefühl hinein, zusätzlich angestachelt durch das laute Stöhnen des jeweils anderen. Es war nicht das erste Mal für Kakarott, doch was er jetzt empfand übertraf alles was er bisher kannte. Es dauerte nicht lange und er fühlte eine warme Flüssigkeit an seinem Bauch. Kurze Zeit später überschritt auch er die Schwelle und ergoss sich in seinem Prinzen. Mit einer letzten Kraftanstrengung rollte er zur Seite und legte sich auf den Rücken. Schnell krabbelte Vegeta zu ihm und kuschelte sich an ihn. Kakarott griff nach der Decke und zog sie hoch, dann nahm er Vegeta in die Arme. Dieser machte es sich auf der Brust des Älteren gemütlich und war kurze Zeit später eingeschlafen.  
  
Kakarott lag noch eine Weile wach, blickte an die Decke und lauschte dem ruhigen Atem seines Prinzen. Er war so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er liebte Vegeta von ganzem Herzen und er spürte, dass auch dessen Liebe echt war. 'Ich bin ein echter Glückspilz.', dachte er noch, bevor auch er in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf fiel. Keiner von beiden bemerkte die dunkle Wolke des Unheils, die sich schon jetzt über ihren Köpfen zusammenbraute.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Drei Wochen später...  
  
Vegeta saß an seinem Schreibtisch und brütete über einer Matheaufgabe, als sich plötzlich zwei Arme um seine Taille legten und ihn jemand sanft einen Kuss auf den Nacken gab. "Bist du bald fertig, Vegeta?", flüsterte Kakarott leise in sein Ohr. Vegeta bekam eine Gänsehaut. Er befreite sich aus der Umklammerung des Anderen, schüttelte den Kopf und lachte leise. "Du kannst es mal wieder gar nicht erwarten, was?", sagte er gespielt vorwurfsvoll. Kakarott lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch neben dem Stuhl des Prinzen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihm ins Gesicht. "Hey! Es is nun mal ziemlich langweilig hier herum zu sitzen und nichts zu tun! Außerdem hab ich dich lediglich gefragt, ob du bald fertig bist und nicht ob du mit mir schlafen möchtest, Herr Prinz!", sagte er und sah beleidigt weg.  
  
Vegeta lachte laut und hob abwehrend die Hände. "Okay, okay! Ist ja schon gut! Gnade! Vergib mir unwürdiger Seele das ich dich, den größten Krieger aller Zeiten, beleidigt habe." Er stand auf und gab Kakarott einen langen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bevor er ihn ansah und verheißungsvoll grinste. "Ich bin gleich wieder da!", sagte er geheimnisvoll und war ihm nächsten Moment auch schon verschwunden. Kakarott schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, als es plötzlich klopfte. Er ging langsam um den Schreibtisch herum und bezog am Bettende Aufstellung. "Herein!", rief er laut und die Tür wurde geöffnet.  
  
In der Tür stand Tarses. Ein großer, muskulöser Saiyajin der sich unglaublich viel auf seine adelige Herkunft einbildete. Er lächelte überheblich als er Kakarott sah. "Kakarott! Du sollst auf der Stelle zum Ou kommen!", sagte er herablassend. Der junge Saiyajin sah ihn verständnislos an. "Wieso?", fragte er leicht verwirrt. Tarses lachte kurz auf. "Woher soll ich das wissen? Schließlich interessiert es mich nicht was er von dir will und es geht mich auch gar nichts an. Vielleicht will er dich Grünschnabel ja rauswerfen. Richtig wäre es auf jeden Fall. Ich verstehe sowieso nicht wieso er so eine elende Unterklasseniete wie dich für so einen ehrenvollen Job ausgesucht hat! Das geht doch völlig über deine Kompetenz! Aber was will man von dir schon erwarten? Wenn sich so ein Versager wie Bardock fortpflanzt, kann ja nichts anständiges heraus kommen." Wieder lachte er laut.  
  
Kakarott ging zur Angriffsposition über. "Dir wird das Lachen schon noch im Halse stecken bleiben, du elende Ratte!", knurrte er leise und machte sich bereit zum Sprung. Doch es kam nicht zum Kampf, denn plötzlich ertönte eine gebieterische Stimme hinter ihm. "Hört sofort auf! Alle beide!" Vegeta! Den hatte er ja völlig vergessen! Nun trat er aus dem Schatten des Raumes und stellte sich zwischen sie beide. Tarses wurde blass und fiel auf die Knie. "Vergebt mir, mein Ouji! Ich hatte nicht vor...", begann er stotternd.  
  
"Schweig!", donnerte die sonst so ruhige und sanfte Stimme des Prinzen durch den großen Raum. Tarses erzitterte leicht und Kakarott starrte seinen Koi verwundert an. "Vielleicht solltest du ab jetzt etwas besser über deine Worte nachdenken, Tarses! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du so abfällig über Oberst Bardock und seine Familie redest. Ich würde mein Leben hundertmal lieber in die Hände Kakarotts legen, als auch nur eine Sekunde darauf zu vertrauen das du mich beschützt. Entweder du behandelst ihn ab jetzt mit mehr Respekt oder du redest gar nicht mit ihm! Hast du das verstanden oder soll ich es für dich Hohlbirne aufschreiben?" "Nein! Nein mein Ouji! Ich habe verstanden was Ihr gesagt habt!", antwortete Tarses zitternd. "Kakarott kennt den Weg zum Thronsaal und wird dir jeden Augenblick folgen!", sagte Vegeta streng. Tarses nickte, erhob sich und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Sofort als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss drehte sich Vegeta zu Kakarott um. Seine Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet, er war bleich und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Schnell ging Kakarott auf ihn zu. "Was ist los? Was hast du denn Vegeta?", fragte er besorgt. Vegeta sah ihn weiter unverwandt an. "Du... du darfst nicht gehen, Kakarott!", sagte er schließlich nach langem Schweigen. Kakarott lachte kurz erleichtert auf. Dann nahm er die Hände des Prinzen, die bis jetzt auf seiner Brust geruht hatten, und küsste sie sanft.  
  
"Oh du dummer kleiner Prinz! Du hast mir für einen Moment schon richtig Angst gemacht! Ich bin doch gleich wieder hier. Ich bin sicher es wird nur irgend etwas belangloses sein!", sagte er und schob sich an Vegeta vorbei. Doch dieser drehte sich flink wie ein Wiesel und stand schon vor der Tür, bevor Kakarott sich ganz umgedreht hatte. 'Er hat schnell begriffen was ich ihm erklärt habe. Er ist mittlerweile sogar für mich zu schnell.', dachte er zufrieden und blieb abwartend stehen. Beschwörend ging der Prinz auf ihn zu. "Nein! Nein du verstehst das nicht, Kakarott! Du darfst nicht gehen! Du darfst nicht in den Thronsaal gehen! Ich habe schon seit Tagen so ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend. Es wird etwas schreckliches passieren. Das fühle ich! Geh bitte nicht!"  
  
Vegeta war den Tränen nahe. Sanft schloss ihn Kakarott in seine Arme und sofort vergrub der Jüngere sein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. Er gab dem Prinzen einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz. "Beruhige dich wieder! Es ist doch alles in Ordnung! Mir wird schon nichts passieren. Ich gehe jetzt zum Ou und sehe nach was er will! Du kannst mich ja begleiten, wenn du dich dadurch besser fühlst!" Vegeta sah auf und nickte schließlich schwach. Er konnte ja sowieso nichts tun um Kakarott davon abzuhalten. Also trotte er hinter dem Älteren durch die Gänge des Palastes, die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt, denn der dunkle Schatten auf seiner Seele blieb. Er folgte ihm wie eine Wolke und er fühlte, dass der Sturm bald los brechen würde.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Kakarott kniete regungslos vor dem Thron des Ou. Vegeta stand hinter ihm. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, der Dinge harrend die da kommen würden. Hinter dem Thron des Ou stand natürlich Nappa. Groß, hässlich und dämlich wie eh und je. Der König musterte Vegeta mit einem scharfen Blick. "Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, wollte ich mit Kakarott reden. Dich habe ich nicht rufen lassen!" Seine Stimme war durchdringend und drohend so dass die Wache am Portal des Saales unmerklich erzitterten.  
  
Doch Vegeta beeindruckte dieser Ton schon lange nicht mehr. Ganz im Gegenteil... er erwiderte den Blick des Ou ebenso giftig. "Nein, mich hast du nicht herbestellt. Aber das war auch gar nicht nötig. Ich möchte wissen was du zu dieser Stunde von Kakarott willst. Außerdem habe ich ein Recht darauf alles zu wissen, was Nappa weiß! Solange er hier ist werde ich nicht gehen!", antwortete er genauso laut. Der Ou hielt seinen Blick noch einige Sekunden fest, löste ihn aber schließlich und wandte sich Kakarott zu. "Erhebe dich Kakarott, Sohn des Bardock!", sagte er schließlich und der Angesprochene tat wie ihm geheißen. "In einigen Tagen wird eine große Armee der Saiyajins aufbrechen um den Planeten Catulla anzugreifen. Ich werde diesen Angriff persönlich befehligen und ich brauche jemanden der mir den Rücken frei hält. Normalerweise würde ich Radditz für diese Aufgabe auswählen, aber da er nun mal nicht da ist... wirst du an seiner statt an meiner Seite kämpfen, Kakarott.", erklärte der Ou und war dabei aufgestanden, so dass er das fiese Gesicht Nappas nicht sehen konnte.  
  
'Das läuft ja besser als ich dachte! Kalita habe ich die Überheblichkeit erst einmal aus den Rippen geprügelt. Noma kämpft auf meiner Seite. Der Ou und Kakarott sind bald Geschichte. Und Bardock und der Ouji... tja die werden wohl auch kein Problem mehr darstellen.', dachte Nappa hinterhältig. Kakarott war hin und her gerissen. Endlich! Endlich würde er Vegeta-Sei den Rücken kehren und die Abenteuer bestehen die er schon immer bestehen wollte! Er würde ausziehen und als großer Krieger zurück kehren! Als Mann auf den sein Vater stolz sein könnte. Genauso wie auf Radditz! Seine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen!  
  
Seine Freude fand jedoch ein jähes Ende als er in die traurigen Augen seines Prinzen sah. Diesem war gar nicht nach Jubeln zumute. Kakarott könnte verwundet, oder noch schlimmer getötet werden. Was unwahrscheinlich, aber dennoch möglich war und er würde ihn nie wieder sehen. "In meiner Abwesenheit wird Nappa vorrübergehend meinen Platz einnehmen! Ich traue ihm zu das er alles während meiner Abwesenheit zu meiner Zufriedenheit regeln wird. Schließlich werde ich nicht länger als ein paar Wochen weg sein.", setzte der Ou noch hinzu und setzte sich wieder. Am liebsten hätte Nappa jetzt laut gelacht. Das lief ja alles ganz großartig!  
  
Vegeta erbleichte als er die Worte seines Vaters hörte und dazu das hinterhältige Grinsen Nappas sah. Die Worte des Ou hallten in seinen Ohren wieder. Er blickte Kakarott in die Augen und hatte das Gefühl das er sie in diesem Moment zum letzten Mal sehen würde. Ihm wurde schwindelig. Der Raum begann zu schwanken. Tränen traten in seine Augen. Er drehte sich ruckartig um und strebte dem Ausgang zu. "Ich dachte du wolltest alles wissen was Nappa weiß!", rief ihm der Ou spöttisch hinterher.  
  
Vegeta blieb kurz stehen. "Ich denke, ich habe genug gehört!", sagte er, mühsam um Fassung ringend über seine Schulter hinweg. Dann stürzte er auf die Tür zu und rannte so schnell ihn seine Füße trugen durch die Gänge. Tränen verschleierten seinen Blick. Die erstaunten Blicke die ihm folgten sah er nicht. Er wollte nur weg... weg von diesem Ort. Raus! Raus an die frische Luft. Mit einer letzten Kraftanstrengung stieß er die große Flügeltür zum Garten auf und stand endlich unter dem freien Himmel von Vegeta-Sei. Dort stand er einige Minuten schweigend und schwer atmend, bevor er mit einem lauten Schrei, schluchzend in sich zusammen brach.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Sie war nicht in der Lage irgend etwas zu sagen oder zu denken. Immer noch hing sie an der Decke, wo Nappa sie hatte hängen lassen bevor er zum Ou bestellt wurde. Das war etliche Stunden her. Sie wusste nicht wie lange genau und es interessierte sie auch nicht. Ihr Kopf war auf die Brust hinab gesunken. Sie war nicht in der Lage ihn wieder zu heben. Ihre Arme waren schon vor Stunden taub geworden, die Schultergelenke schmerzten. Blut tropfte aus etlichen Wunden. Sie wollte einfach nur noch sterben! Radditz wieder zu sehen war der einzige Gedanke der sie nicht völlig resignieren lies.  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Tür geöffnet, jemand betrat den Raum und schloss sie wieder hinter sich. Kalita konnte nicht sehen wer es war, da sie ihn im Rücken hatte. "Wer ist da?", fragte sie leise aber es kam keine Antwort. "Gib dich mir wenigstens zu erkennen bevor du auf mich los prügelst!", spöttelte sie. "Ich habe nicht den Wunsch auf dich ein zu prügeln. Ich will mit dir reden.", sagte Noma und kam um sie herum. Kalita funkelte ihn böse an. "Reden? Reden willst du? Mit mir? Du, ein elender Verräter, wagst es mit mir, einer Tochter des Debin, reden zu wollen? Vergiss es!", schnappte sie hochmütig. Nomas Gesicht nahm einen gequälten Ausdruck an. "Bitte, hör mich erst an bevor du urteilst!"  
  
Doch Kalita mobilisierte ihre letzten Kraftreserven und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Ihre Stimme war kalt als sie antwortete. "Dich anhören? Was hättest du mir schon zu sagen? Du warst doch derjenige der Nappa solange gegen mich aufgestachelt hat bis er mich fast tot prügelt. Das war Beweis genug für deine Loyalität. Du...", begann sie böse, wurde aber dadurch das Noma ihr eine Hand auf den Mund legte in ihrem Redefluss gestoppt. "Okay! Gut, du hast gewonnen! Ja, ich habe Nappa gegen dich aufgehetzt. Ich wollte das er so wütend auf dich wird, dass er blind links auf dich einprügelt. Aber nicht grundlos. Ich wollte das er dich schlägt, weil ich wusste das du damit fertig wirst. Ich weiß nicht, ob du mit dem was er ursprünglich mit dir vor hatte genauso leicht fertig geworden wärst.", sagte er und sah sie eindringlich an.  
  
Als sie plötzlich die Augen weit aufriss und noch einen Tick blasser wurde, sah Noma das sie verstanden hatte. "Ich werde jetzt meine Hand von deinem Mund nehmen, wenn du mir dein Wort gibst mich anzuhören." Kalita sah ihn einige Minuten einfach nur an. Nickte dann aber regsignierend. Langsam zog er die Hand von ihrem Mund und trat einen Schritt zurück um ihr besser in die Augen sehen zu können. "Nun?", fragte Kalita immer noch wütend. Noma atmete einmal tief durch.  
  
"Hör gut zu, denn wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Ich bin kein Verräter! Soviel steht fest! Ich habe mich in Nappas Vertrauen geschlichen, weil ich wissen wollte was er vor hat. Auch mir ist nicht entgangen wie er den Ouji gemustert hat. Er hasst ihn und will ihn töten. Aber das wäre das Schlimmste was er unserem Volk nur antun kann." "Was? Wieso?", unterbrach ihn Kalita die mit den Regeln der Thronfolge nicht wirklich vertraut war. "Wenn der Ouji tot ist hat Nappa freie Hand! Sollte der Ou ohne geeigneten Nachfolger sterben, fällt die Regierung automatisch an den königlichen Berater, was ja bekanntlich Nappa ist und dann haben wir ein großes Problem. Nappa ist gerade zurück gekommen. Er hatte so gute Laune wie schon seit Tagen nicht mehr. Er hat erzählt, dass der Ou vorhat einen Planeten anzugreifen. Er wird den Angriff selbst leiten und er nimmt Kakarott mit. Wenn er jetzt noch Oberst Bardock ausschaltet, dann ist der Ouji völlig schutzlos und Nappa kann ihn ohne Probleme von einem seiner Lakaien töten lassen. Dann wird sich auf Vegeta-Sei nie etwas ändern.", fügte er traurig hinzu.  
  
Kalita musterte ihn einige Minuten aufmerksam. Ihre Schmerzen hatte sie völlig vergessen so schockiert war sie von dem was sie da hörte. Nun kniff sie die Augen zu zwei schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. "Wieso bist du so versessen darauf, dass der Ouji an die Macht kommt?", wollte sie nun wissen. Nomas Augen nahmen einen traurigen Ausdruck an und seine Stimme wirkte tonlos als er sagte: "Du weißt, dass ich vor ein paar Jahren geheiratet habe. Nun wir haben vor einiger Zeit ein Kind bekommen. Ich hatte so sehr gehofft, dass es ein Mädchen werden würde. Aber die Götter waren uns nicht wohl gesonnen. Es wurde ein Junge. Ich schaffte meine Frau so schnell wie möglich aus der Stadt. In ein paar Wochen hat er nun Geburtstag und kommt ins Waffenfähige Alter. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich ihn noch verstecken kann. Ich will nicht das er gegen seinen Willen eine militärische Ausbildung bekommt. Ich will das er in Frieden aufwächst und irgendwann selbst entscheiden kann was er einmal macht. Wenn unser Ouji erst einmal regiert wird sich vielleicht alles ändern. Also. Hilfst du mir?"  
  
Kalita sah ihm einige Sekunden in die Augen. Suchte dort nach einem Beweis für eine Lüge. Einen perfekt ausgeklügelten Plan Nappas. Doch sie fand keine. Also beschloss sie Noma, wie schon so oft in ihrem Leben, zu vertrauen und nickte schwach. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte Noma sie von ihren Ketten befreit und sie sank erschöpft in seine Arme. Schnell zog er ein kleines Stück Brot und eine Flasche Wasser aus der Tasche. "Hier! Versuch wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Wir werden uns hier vielleicht raus kämpfen müssen.", sagte er und reichte ihr die Sachen.  
  
Sie nickte und begann zu essen. Als sie fertig war half er ihr auf die Beine. Er spähte zur Tür hinaus. "Also jetzt oder nie! Nappa hat vor einigen Minuten Zarbon zu sich rufen lassen. Er wird wohl eine Weile beschäftigt sein, denke ich. Wenn wir es jetzt nicht schaffen, schaffen wir es nie.", sagte er leise und Kalita nickte. Dann schlüpften sie leise aus dem Raum in den dunklen Flur.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Lauthals lachend warf sich Nappa auf das riesige Bett, welches die hälfte des ganzen Raumes einnahm. Zarbon schloss die Tür und blieb am Fußende des Bettes stehen. Nappas Lachen wurde noch lauter. "Dieser Narr! Er ist voll drauf reingefallen! Er wird diesen Angriff anführen! Haha! Er wird sich seiner Sache so sicher sein, dass er nicht mit einem Gegenangriff rechnet und boom... werden sie losschlagen! Er wird getötet und er reißt Kakarott gleich mit in den Tod! Dann müssen wir nur noch diesen Einfallspinsel Bardock und dieses lausige kleine Balg los werden und dann... hähä... dann bin ich der neue Ou! Und niemand kann mich mehr aufhalten!"  
  
Wieder verfiel er in lautes Lachen. Zarbon brachte nur ein verhaltenes Lächeln zustande. Plötzlich rappelte Nappa sich auf und kniete auf dem Bett. Er warf sich in die Brust und streckte den Kopf gen Himmel. "Ou Nappa! Na, wie klingt das?", fragte er und sah Zarbon an. Dieser verbeugte sich tief. "Es klingt großartig, eure Majestät!", sagte er leise. Wieder musste Nappa lachen. "Majestät! Ha, das klingt fantastisch!" Zarbon lächelte ihn an. "Schön das es dir gefällt! Dann werde ich es ab jetzt immer sagen." "Mir wäre es lieber, wenn du es stöhnst!", erwiderte Nappa hinterhältig, schnappte sich Zarbon und zog ihn in einen harten, brutalen Kuss.  
  
Als dieser jedoch keine Anstalten machte ihn zu erwidern sah Nappa ihn aus böse funkelnden Augen an. "Kannst du mir mal erklären was du plötzlich hast?", knurrte er wütend. Zarbon nutzte die Gelegenheit um sich aus Nappas fester Umklammerung zu winden. Er hob abwehrend die Hände und sah Nappa mit einem schiefen, fast etwas gequält wirkenden Lächeln an. "Aber ich habe doch gar nichts, Nappa! Es ist nur einfach nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Du willst Bardock doch los werden, oder? Wir sollten zuschlagen gleich nachdem der Ou mit seinem Gefolge abgezogen ist, bevor Bardock die Gelegenheit bekommt Verdacht zu schöpfen. Das würde nämlich deinen ganzen schönen Plan ruinieren!"  
  
Nappa sah ihn noch einige Sekunden böse an, doch dann lachte er wieder. "Natürlich! Du hast wie immer recht Zarbon! Also geh! Geh und schaff mir diesen lächerlichen Verschnitt eines Oberst vom Hals und danach komm wieder und hol dir deine Belohnung ab!", sagte er und musterte Zarbon gierig. Zarbon nickte und verließ den Raum. Draußen atmete er einmal tief durch und ging dann langsam zu seinem eigenen Quartier.  
  
Er hatte Nappa angelogen! Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er ihn wirklich angelogen! Er war sich ziemlich sicher das Bardock längst Verdacht geschöpft hatte. Es war also völlig egal wann sie angriffen. Aber er musste immer noch über Kalitas Worte nachdenken, die sie vor einiger Zeit an ihn gerichtet hatte. Sie hatten doch mehr Eindruck auf ihn gemacht als er zu geben wollte. War er wirklich nur ein Mittel zum Zweck? Würde Nappa ihn vergessen, wenn er hatte was er wollte? Er fing an zu zittern als er darüber nachgrübelte.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Ein wunderschöner Tag war auf Vegeta-Sei angebrochen. Die Sonne schien klar und hell von einem tiefblauen, wolkenlosen Himmel herab. Die Luft war kühl und roch würzig nach frisch gemähtem Gras. Auf dem großen Vorplatz des Schlosses hatte sich eine riesige Menschenmasse versammelt. Gutgelaunt redeten und lachten sie alle durcheinander. Gespannt warteten sie darauf dass das mächtige, dunkelbraune Schlosstor aufschwang und der Ou mit seinem Gefolge herausgeritten kam. Manche standen schon seit Stunden dort und warteten geduldig.  
  
'Alles Narren!', dachte Vegeta während er das ganze Szenario traurig von einem der großen Fenster in seinem Zimmer beobachtete. Eigentlich wäre es seine Pflicht gewesen, da er schon bei der Eroberung des Planeten nicht dabei war, wenigstens der Zeremonie des Ausritts beizuwohnen. Man hatte auch schon ein paar Mal versucht ihn zu holen. Doch er hatte sich in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen und jeden weggeschickt der es wagte ihn zu stören. Er musste an die letzte Nacht denken und wieder traten ihm Tränen in die Augen.  
  
Kakarott hatte sich noch spät zu ihm geschlichen und sie hatten die wundervollste Nacht ihres Lebens miteinander verbracht. Geredet hatten sie nicht viel, sich nur immer wieder gegenseitig ihre Liebe gestanden. Dann war er glücklich in den Armen seines Koi eingeschlafen. Kakarott hatte ihm versprochen ihn nie zu verlassen. Zum Zeichen trug er nun die kleine Bisswunde die sie sich gegenseitig zugefügt hatten. Als er am Morgen aufgewacht war, war Kakarott weg und nur ein kleiner Briefbogen von seinem Schreibtisch lag auf dem Kopfkissen neben ihm. Bardocks Sohn hatte in seiner wunderschönen, geschwungenen Handschrift folgende Worte an ihn gerichtet:  
  
Lieber Vegeta,  
  
du kennst mich gut genug um zu wissen, dass ich lange Abschiede verabscheue. Mein Herz erträgt es einfach nicht dich traurig zu sehen. Du hast gestern Abend so glücklich ausgesehen... dieses Bild wollte ich mit in die Schlacht nehmen. Nicht deine traurigen Augen die mich wortlos fragen, ob ich auch wirklich lebend wiederkomme. Ich kann dir versichern, solange auch nur noch ein kleiner Funken Leben in mir ist, wird mein einziges Bestreben sein zu dir zu kommen um wieder in deine wunderschönen Augen zu sehen. Aber ich verspreche dir... ich werde nicht sterben! Ich habe geschworen dich nie alleine zu lassen. Daran halte ich mich, egal was kommt. Noch eine Bitte habe ich... Pass auf dich auf! Denn ich denke, dass du dem Tode näher bist als ich. Ich traue Nappa nicht und ich denke auch dir wird nicht entgangen sein, dass er irgend etwas plant. Schärfe deine Sinne, Koi! Denn ich möchte mich nicht durch Massen von Gegnern kämpfen und durch Sümpfe waten um dann doch nur zu deiner Beerdigung zu kommen. Denk an mich und gib mir Kraft. Ich liebe dich! Auf ewig dein  
Kakarott  
  
Wieder und wieder hatte er den Brief gelesen. Nun hielt er ihn mit der linken Hand krampfhaft umschlossen, als könne er so Kakarotts Seele retten. Dieser Brief war es, der ihn dazu bewegt hatte der Zeremonie fern zu bleiben. Wenn Kakarott sein Bild, so wie er letzte Nacht in seinen Armen gelegen hatte, mit in die Schlacht nehmen wollte, dann würde er ihm diesen Wunsch garantiert nicht abschlagen.  
  
Endlich schwang das große Tor auf. Die Menschenmasse begann laut zu jubeln und in die Hände zu klatschen. Ohrenbetäubender Lärm wogte den Männer entgegen. Als erster kam der König auf einem wunderschönen, tiefschwarzen Hengst heraus geritten. Dahinter ritten Kakarott und ein weiterer Saiyajin dessen Namen Vegeta nicht kannte. Dann ein Gefolge von mindestens Fünfhundert Saiyajins zu Fuß.  
  
Vegeta stand wie erstarrt und für einen Moment vergaß er seinen Kummer. Kakarott war wunderschön! Wie er dort ritt auf einem der edlen, königlichen Rosse. Wie alle anderen trug er einen schneeweißen Brustpanzer, darunter einen schwarzen Kampfanzug, dazu weiße Stiefel und Handschuhe. Seine Haare schimmerten mit dem Panzer um die Wette. Er sah so stolz und schön aus, dass neben ihm sogar der Ou mit seinem Umhang und dem königlichen Medaillon verblasste. Unvermittelt drehte Kakarott den Kopf und sah zu Vegetas Fenster empor, denn er wusste das er dort stand, auch wenn er seinen Prinzen in der gleißenden Sonne nicht sehen konnte. Er lächelte aufmunternd und seine Lippen formten ein lautloses 'Ich liebe dich'.  
  
Vegetas Herz setzte für ein paar Sekunden aus. Im nächsten Moment schwammen seine großen, schwarzen Augen erneut in Tränen und er sank schluchzend auf die Knie. Er war wütend gewesen als Kakarott in dem Brief von ihm verlangt hatte der Zeremonie fern zu bleiben. Doch nun verstand er... Sein Koi kannte ihn einfach verdammt gut! Es wäre eine Demütigung sonders gleichen für den Ouji gewesen wenn er dort unten weinend zusammen gebrochen wäre. Oder gar auf ihn zu gerannt wäre und ihn angefleht hätte ihn nicht zu verlassen. Er hätte für immer sein Gesicht verloren!  
  
Als Ouji war es seine Pflicht stolz und stark zu sein. Emotionslos und immer optimistisch dem Volk gegenüber. So kniete er dort und starrte aus dem Fenster ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen, da die Tränen seinen Blick verschleierten. Langsam tastete er mit seiner zitternden Hand nach der kleinen Wunde in seiner Halsbeuge. Sie tat weh! Immerhin war sie auch erst ein paar Stunden alt. Sein Griff um das zerknitterte Stück Papier wurde noch ein bisschen fester. "Komm gesund zu mir zurück!", flüsterte er leise und sah dem Konvoi hinterher bis auch der letzte Saiyajin seinem Blick entschwunden war und sich die Masse dort unten auflöste.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Zügig stapfte Bardock durch die Menschenleeren Straßen der Hauptstadt. Es war kühl und sein warmer Atem kondensierte zu einer weiße Wolke. Er war auf dem Weg zum Palast. Nappa hatte ihn rufen lassen und da dieser im Augenblick den Platz des Ou einnahm musste er gehorchen. Salia war furchtbar sauer gewesen, als er nicht mal eine Stunde nachdem er nach hause gekommen war wieder zum Palast musste. Obwohl er ihr versprochen hatte die ganze Nacht bleiben zu können, weil er Debin gebeten hatte ein Auge auf Vegeta zu werfen.  
  
Sie hatte es aber schließlich verstanden. Jetzt, da er nicht mehr neben ihr in dem großen warmen Bett lag, stürmten die Fragen die ihn seit Tagen belasteten wieder auf ihn ein. Warum hatte Kalita sich so lange nicht bei ihm gemeldet? Wo war sie? Hatte man sie am Ende doch erwischt? Und wo war Noma? Vor zwei Wochen war er einfach so verschwunden. Wieso? Was war mit ihm los gewesen? Diese und andere Fragen plagten ihn schon seit Tagen, doch eine Antwort fand er nicht.  
  
Er war so in Gedanken, dass er die leisen Schritte die hinter ihm über den nassen Asphalt huschten, erst bemerkte als sie schon knapp hinter ihm waren. Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich um, sah aber niemanden. Auch die Schritte hörte er nicht mehr. War wahrscheinlich nur irgendein Bewohner oder ein Tier gewesen. 'Du wirst auf deine alten Tage doch tatsächlich noch schreckhaft, Bardock!', dachte er und ging kopfschüttelnd weiter.  
  
Mit lautem Geschrei kamen sie aus den Seitenstraßen gestürzt. Zu dritt warfen sie ihn zu Boden. Er wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften, hatte aber aufgrund dieser Übermacht keine Chance gegen sie. Er schlug wild um sich. Kämpfte verbissen wie ein gehetztes Tier bis er plötzlich einen wuchtigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf bekam und Sekunden später bewußtlos in sich zusammen sank. Die drei die sich auf ihn gestürzt hatten hoben ihn nun auf und trugen ihn zu einem bereit stehenden Handkarren. Ein Landfahrzeug hätte zu viel Aufsehen erregt.  
  
Schadenfroh blickte Zarbon unter der Kapuze seines zerschlissenen, dunkelbraunen Mantels, der zur Tarnung dienen sollte, hervor. Die schwere Eisenkeule mit der er Bardock nieder gestreckt hatte hielt er immer noch in der Hand und legte sie schließlich mit auf den Karren. "Das war ja einfacher als ich gedacht hätte!", sagte er und brach in schallendes Lachen aus in welches seine Begleiter bereitwillig einstimmten. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Nappas geheimem Unterschlupf.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Obwohl die Truppen schon seit Stunden ausgezogen waren, um wahre Helden zu werden, stand Vegeta immer noch unbewegt an seinem Platz am Fenster und starrte in den Abendhimmel. Es war bereits dunkel und die Wolken begannen sich bedrohlich zu zuziehen. Es würde bald anfangen zu regnen. 'Manchmal möchte ich glauben, dass sich das Wetter meiner Stimmung anpasst!', dachte er verdrossen. Wieder trug er den grauen Wollpulli der schwach, aber deutlich den Geruch Kakarotts verströmte. Doch auch dieser war nicht in der Lage die innere Kälte, die der plötzliche, und wie er meinte, unwiderrufliche Verlust Kakarotts in ihm ausgelöst hatte zu verdrängen.  
  
Er fühlte, wie sein Herz langsam und schwer gegen seinen Brustkorb schlug und jeder Schlag war eine Tortour für seine gepeinigte Seele. Wenn es doch nur aufhören würde! Wenn er es doch nur dazu zwingen könnte ein für allemal aufzuhören! Wenn er diesen elenden Schmerz einfach aus seiner Brust reißen könnte um ihn weit von sich zu werfen. Ein seltsames Gefühl hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen und machte ihn fast wahnsinnig durch seine Beharrlichkeit. Das gleiche Gefühl hatte er schon einmal empfunden. Damals... kurz bevor der Pilot die Kontrolle über das Landshuttle verloren hatte und sie abstürzten.  
  
Er erinnerte sich an kaum etwas aus dieser Nacht. Nur an dieses Gefühl und an den Anblick des bleichen, im Augenblick des Todes zu einer Fratze der Angst erstarrten Gesichts seiner Mutter. Wieder tastete er, schon fast unbewusst, nach der frischen Wunde an seinem Hals. Debin, der still in Vegetas Zimmer stand, war dies nicht verborgen geblieben. Das steckte also dahinter! Darum verbrachten er und Kakarott so viel Zeit miteinander. 'Hätt ich mir ja gleich denken können!', schallt er sich selbst einen Narren und dachte an seine eigene Wunde, die ihm seine Frau vor Jahren in der Hochzeitsnacht verpasst hatte. Er musste lächeln, doch das Lächeln gefror auf seinen Lippen, als er das blasse und traurige Gesicht seines Prinzen sah.  
  
'Der Junge hat es schon nicht leicht! Er muss mit ansehen wie seine Mutter stirbt. Sein Vater hasst ihn. Alle anderen meiden und verachten ihn, platzen fast vor Neid, weil sie selbst gerne der Ouji wären. Ohne zu wissen was das eigentlich bedeutet. Denn dieses Leben will wohl keiner wirklich führen. Dann trifft er endlich die Liebe seines Lebens und ist glücklich und dann wird sie ihm brutal entrissen. Eine Boshaftigkeit wie sich ihres gleichen lange suchen lässt.', dachte er langsam und gab seinem alten Herzen dann einen Ruck, weil er den Anblick des tief verletzten jungen Mannes nicht mehr ertragen konnte.  
  
Langsam ging er auf ihn zu und als er nur noch einen halben Meter hinter ihm stand, legte er dem Prinzen beide Hände auf die Schulter. Vegeta zuckte kurz zusammen, tat aber nichts um sich von dieser Berührung zu befreien. Da Debin fast zwei Köpfe größer war konnte er ihm bequem über den Kopf und ebenfalls in die Dunkelheit hinaus sehen. "Er wird wieder kommen! Ganz bestimmt! Kakarott ist aus dem gleichen Holz geschnitzt wie Bardock! Den kriegt so leicht nichts unter! Ihr werdet sehen! Ehe Ihr Gelegenheit bekommt ihm hinterher zu trauern wird er wieder hier sein und Ihr könnt ihn in die Arme schließen.", sagte er leise in Vegetas dunklen Haarschopf hinein. "Mögen die Götter geben, dass du recht hast, Debin.", antwortete er mit belegter Stimme. So standen sie noch lange Zeit und blickten, beide in Sorge um einen geliebten Menschen, in den Nachthimmel hinaus und baten alle Götter dieses Universums um Schutz.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Es war schon fast zwei Tage her das Noma und Kalita geflohen waren. Aber weit waren sie noch nicht gekommen. Sie waren erst etwa drei Meilen von dem Unterschlupf Nappas entfernt, da sie, geschwächt wie Kalita war und bei dem dichten, Urwaltartigen Gestrüpp welches sie umgab, nur schwer voran kamen.  
  
Es war bereits Nachmittag und die Sonne begann schon zu sinken, als sie eine kleine Pause einlegten. Plötzlich hörten sie Schritte und das Rattern eines Handwagens. Noma spähte vorsichtig durch das Gestrüpp und sah Zarbon und ein Gefolge von drei Mann auf sie zu kommen. Auf dem Karren konnte er undeutlich eine Gestalt ausmachen, die Entfernung war jedoch zu groß um Einzelheiten zu erkennen. "Du schlägst ihn noch bekloppt, Zarbon!", maulte einer der Begleiter gerade. Ein kleines rosanes, schwabbeliges Etwas.  
  
(Na wisst ihr wer es ist? Ich hoffe ihr nehmt es mir nicht übel wenn ich ein paar von Freezers Mannschaft einfach auf Nappa umschreibe, aber ich finds einfach witziger mit bekannten Charakteren zu arbeiten als lauter neue einzuführen. Hoffe ihr stört euch nicht zu sehr daran und wollt trotzdem wissen wie die Geschichte aus geht. *grins* © Reika)  
  
"Ach halt doch die Klappe, Dodoria! Was soll ich denn bitteschön machen, wenn der Mistkerl ständig aufwacht? Irgend jemand hat ja vergessen das Schlafpulver einzupacken! Tja, wer war das wohl?", motzte Zarbon zurück. Dodoria sah schuldbewusst zu Boden, doch als Zarbon weg sah schnitt er dämliche Grimassen und äffte ihn nach. Zarbons Laune war von Schritt zu Schritt schlechter geworden, denn wieder kamen ihm Bedenken wegen Nappa.  
  
Als der Wagen nun dicht an ihm vorüber fuhr blickte Noma direkt in die geschlossenen Augen Bardocks. Aufgeregt drehte er sich zu Kalita um, die ihn verständnislos musterte. "Kannst du kämpfen?", fragte er im Flüsterton. Kalitas Blick wurde nur noch verständnisloser. "Ich denke nicht. Aber wieso sollten wir auch kämpfen? Sie haben uns doch nicht entdeckt, oder?", antwortete sie ebenso leise. Noma schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Das nicht. Aber das was sie da auf dem Handkarren mit sich spazieren fahren, ist niemand geringerer als der Oberst selbst. Du selbst musst am besten wissen, dass es nicht gerade angenehm ist in Gefangenschaft Nappas zu geraten."  
  
Nun entflammte heißer Zorn in Kalita und ihre Augen funkelten. Ihre schweren Arme und Beine begannen zu kribbeln als neues Leben in sie fuhr. Die unbändige Wut machte sie wieder stark. "Na da haben wir wohl keine andere Wahl als uns diesen Aasfressern zu stellen und ihnen unseren geliebten Oberst wieder zu entreißen. Oder was denkst du, Noma?", sagte sie grimmig und Noma nickte mit einem ebenso grimmigen Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Okay. Ich nehm Zarbon und das rosa Pummelchen. Du kümmerst dich um die beiden Anderen.", sagte Noma rasch. Kalita spähte durch die kleine Lücke durch die Noma gerade schon gesehen hatte.  
  
Normalerweise wäre sie jetzt ausgerastet. Sie hätte nie akzeptiert, dass Noma die starken Gegner nahm und sie sich mit den beiden schwächeren abgeben muss. Aber in ihrer derzeitigen Verfassung war sie sich nicht mal sicher ob sie mit den beiden fertig werden würde. Also nickte sie stumm. Sekunden später stürmten sie mit lautem Gebrüll aus dem Gebüsch und stürzten sich auf die ahnungslose und ziemlich überraschte Truppe Zarbons.  
  
Es entbrannte ein heißer Kampf, bei dem nicht so ganz klar wurde, wer zum Schluss die Oberhand gewinnen sollte. Kalita hatte alle Mühe mit den beiden Typen, aber auch Noma konnte sich nicht so ganz durch setzten. Er hatte Dodoria gerade auf die Matte geschickt, als sich Zarbon drehte und ihn mit elegantem Schwung von den Füßen riss. Gleich darauf traf ihn ein Strahl Zarbons, der es ihm unmöglich machte sich zu bewegen. Er trat vor ihn und lächelte auf ihn hinab. "Na? Probleme?", fragte er gehässig und hob beide Arme. Sofort bildete sich ein gleißendes Licht zwischen seinen Händen und er schickte sich an Noma den Todesstoß zu verpassen, als er plötzlich inne hielt.  
  
Das Lächeln erstarb, seine Augen weiteten sich, das Licht verschwand. Als Zarbon sich nun langsam um drehte sah der Saiyajin das ein reich verzierten Dolch in seinem Rücken steckte. (Sorry! Ich weiß ein Dolch is ein bisschen albern, aber eindrucksvoller! Aber sie reiten sie ja auch in die Schlacht anstatt zu fliegen. Is meiner Meinung nach einfach heroischer. Oder? *grins*) Dodoria stand hinter ihm und lächelte ihn kalt an. "Dodoria!? Wieso?", fragte er mühsam. Dieser zuckte die Schultern. "Tja mein Guter... war ein kleines Geschäft! Nappa hat mir eine Menge Kohle versprochen wenn ich ihn von dir befreie. Also... tut mir leid das ich deine Hoffnungen auf ein Leben an Nappas Seite zerstören muss. Du hast ihn einfach tierisch genervt!", sagte Dodoria kalt und lachte schallend als er den entsetzten Ausdruck in Zarbons Gesicht sah.  
  
Schmerz zeichnete sich in seinen Augen ab als er langsam in die Knie ging. Dodoria lachte immer noch schallend, als er Zarbon plötzlich wuchtig ins Gesicht trat. Dieser fiel zur Seite und blieb dort auch liegen. "Nappa!", flüsterte er leise und im Augenblick seines Todes erkannte er das Kalita wirklich recht gehabt hatte. Er hätte sich früher von ihm lösen und von Vegeta-Sei verschwinden sollen. 'Nappa! Ich hab es aus Liebe getan! Alles hab ich getan. Ob es mir richtig oder falsch erschien war dabei egal. Ich hab alles getan was du verlangt hast. Weil ich dich liebte. Und was tust du? Du verrätst mich! Zur Hölle mit dir, du elender Mistkerl!' Dies waren seine letzten Gedanken bevor die Dunkelheit heranwogte und ihn gnädig in Empfang nahm. Als Zarbon starb, löste sich auch die unsichtbare Fessel Nomas und er sprang auf.  
  
Dodoria lachte immer noch laut und boshaft. Doch plötzlich blieb ihm das Lachen im Halse stecken. "Oh scheiße!", stöhnte er und fiel vorn über, direkt neben Zarbon. "Verräterschwein!", rief Bardock und ließ die Hände sinken. Er hatte Dodoria den Gar aus gemacht und Nappa würde es nicht anders gehen. Das schwor er sich. Kalita hatte ihre Gegner auch endlich besiegt und kam nun zu ihnen. "Es ist schön zu sehen das du noch lebst, Kalita. Auch wenn du sehr blass aussiehst.", stellte Bardock erfreut fest und nahm sie kurz in die Arme. "So und jetzt erwarte ich eine ausführliche Erklärung von euch beiden. Verstanden?" Noma nickte und begann dann in groben Zügen zu erzählen, was eigentlich passiert war. Warum er auf einmal verschwand und was Nappa vor hatte. Bardock nickte finster. "Mmh. So was in der Art hab ich mir schon gedacht." "Wir müssen sofort zurück zum Palast! Der Ouji schwebt in höchster Gefahr!", rief Noma aufgebracht. Doch Bardock schüttelte sanft den Kopf.  
  
"Nein Noma! Wir können jetzt noch nicht los. Sieh dir Kalita doch mal genau an. In diesem Zustand schafft sie es nie bis in die Stadt. Heute bleiben wir hier. Morgen gehen wir dann los. Macht euch keine Sorgen um den Ouji. Ich habe Debin gebeten auf ihn aufzupassen. Er ist also in guten Händen." Noma nickte ergeben und fügte sich dem Willen Bardocks. Er würde schon wissen was er tat.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Der Himmel war grau. Gleißende Blitze zogen immer wieder über ihn hinweg und tauchten den Planeten in ein gespenstisches Licht. Die kleinen, grauen Steinhäuser, welche den großen Platz auf dem sie standen säumten, wirkten verlassen. Alles in allem sah es dort ziemlich trostlos aus. Kakarott streckte seine Sinne, konnte aber nichts ertasten. Mißtrauisch blickte er sich um bevor er neben den Ou trat. "Bei allem nötigen Respekt, mein Ou... die Sache gefällt mir nicht! Hier ist irgendwas faul.", sagte er leise.  
  
Der Ou sah ihn scharf an und schüttelte dann energisch den Kopf. "Ach was! Hier ist alles in Ordnung. Die haben uns wahrscheinlich kommen sehen und sind mit eingezogenem Schwanz geflohen. Diese elenden Feiglinge! Das ging ja einfacher als ich am Anfang dachte! Haha!" Er brach in lautes Lachen aus. Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in Kakarotts Magen breit. Hier stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht, entschied er. Plötzlich hörte er lautes Gebrüll er drehte sich um und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde setzte sein Herz aus. Über den Hang hinter ihnen stürmte eine riesige Armee auf sie zu. "Das ist eine Falle!" "Ein Hinterhalt!" "Sie wussten genau das wir kommen! Macht euch bereit!" So und ähnlich kamen die Rufe aus den Reihen der Saiyajins.  
  
Kakarott schluckte hart. 'Vegeta!', war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor die feindliche Armee über sie her fiel. Mit unglaublicher Härte und Brutalität schlugen die Bewohner des Planeten auf ihre Feinde ein. Wichen geschickt ihren Angriffen aus und machten jede Chance für einen kontrollierten Gegenangriff sofort zunichte. Sie wussten genau was sie taten! Schienen jede ihrer Schwächen zu kennen. Das konnte nicht sein, und doch war es so. Kakarott schaffte es einige der Gegner zu treffen. Er wehrte sich mit allen zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln. Wich geschickt den Angriffen aus und parierte sie ebenso gut. Plötzlich spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz. Er war getroffen! 'Es tut mir leid, Vegeta. Ich werde mein Versprechen zurück zu kehren wohl nicht einhalten können. Vergib mir!', dachte er noch, bevor die Dunkelheit heran wogte.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Mit hängenden Schultern schritt Vegeta langsam durch den, an den Palast grenzenden Garten. Die Truppen waren schon seit zwei Tagen weg und von Bardock hatte er schon seit einem Tag nichts gehört. Seitdem war Debin bei ihm und dieser hatte ihn regelrecht aus seinem Zimmer geschmissen, weil er meinte er sähe blass aus. Nun wanderte er unruhig durch den Garten. Debin wollte ihn begleiten doch er hatte ihn nicht gelassen. Mit dem Argument er könne auf sich alleine aufpassen, weil er ja schließlich von Kakarott eine Menge gelernt hatte, gab sich Debin schließlich zufrieden und war im Palast geblieben. Er hatte ein ganz ungutes Gefühl im Bauch. Er vermisste Kakarott schrecklich! Sollte er je wieder kommen, dann würde er ihn nie wieder gehen lassen, entschied Vegeta. Denn jede Stunde die er ohne ihn verbringen musste, war eine verlorene Stunde. Sein Herz schrie laut nach ihm. Konnte ohne ihm an seiner Seite einfach keine Ruhe geben. 'Aber was ist wenn er nie wieder zurück kommt?', dachte er ängstlich zum wiederholten Male. Ärgerlich schob er den Gedanken zur Seite. 'Ach hör schon auf! Du weißt genau dass das Blödsinn ist! Immerhin reden wir hier von Kakarott! Er würde Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzten um zu dir zurück zu kommen! Vertrau ihm einfach!', schimpfte seine innere Stimme und er gab sich geschlagen.  
  
Natürlich würde er wieder kommen immerhin hatte er es versprochen. Abrupt blieb Vegeta stehen als er eine Aura spürte die sich langsam auf ihn zu bewegte. Er hatte seine Sinne gestreckt, denn schließlich hatte er seinem Koi versprochen vorsichtig zu sein. Nun streckte er sie noch ein Stückchen weiter und entdeckte, dass die besagte Aura nur noch wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt war. Er blieb völlig regungslos stehen und konzentrierte sich.  
  
Plötzlich sprang er zur Seite und wich so dem Ki-Strahl aus der sich mit einem lauten Zischen in den Baum vor ihm bohrte und ein großes, dampfendes Loch hinterließ. Vegeta keuchte verhalten. Das wäre er gewesen, wenn er nicht aufgepasst hätte! Er blickte sich um und sah in dem milden Dämmerlicht eine Gestalt die sich leise davon machte. Vegeta sprang auf. "Halt du elende Ratte! Bleib sofort stehen!", rief er laut. Die Gestalt blickte sich um und verfiel dann in einen schnellen Laufschritt, doch der Ouji war schon dabei sich zu positionieren und schickte dem undeutlichen Schatten seinerseits eine Ki-Strahl hinterher. Dieser stöhnte laut auf und brach dann zusammen.  
  
Entsetz rannte Vegeta zu ihm. Er hatte ihn doch nicht etwa getötet, oder doch? Nein! Nein das durfte einfach nicht sein. Doch als er bei der Stelle ankam an der der Kerl zusammen gebrochen war, stellte er fest das dieser nur bewusstlos war. Der Prinz atmete erleichtert aus. Er sah sich das Gesicht des Bewusstlosen genauer an und plötzlich kochte heiße Wut in ihm hoch. Das war eindeutig einer von Nappas Lakaien! Diese elende Made hatte doch tatsächlich vor ihn umbringen zu lassen. Er wagte die Hand gegen ihn zu erheben. Gegen ihn! Das würde er sich nicht gefallen lassen! Schließlich war er der Ouji!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Wutentbrannt stapfte er durch den langen Gang und stieß mit einem lauten Krachen die große Flügeltür zum Thronsaal auf. Dort saß Nappa und musterte ihn schockiert. "Vegeta!", stieß er ungläubig hervor hatte sich aber sofort wieder gefasst. "Vegeta! Wie schön dich wohl auf und am Leben zu sehen.", säuselte er leise und stand auf. Vegeta lächelte kalt und ging mit hoch erhobenem Kopf auf Nappa zu. "Tja! Damit hättest du wohl nicht gerechnet was? Du bist ein elender Feigling Nappa. Wenn du mich schon töten willst, dann hab wenigsten den Mumm in den Knochen es selbst zu tun. Wie du siehst war dieser Nichtsnutz den du damit beauftragt hast nicht besonders zuverlässig. Du denkst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich mich von einem elenden Unterklassekrieger töten lasse! Ich bin nicht so dumm wie mein Vater es war! Du kannst mich nicht hinters Licht führen!"  
  
Direkt vor dem Thron blieb er stehen und sah Nappa in die Augen. "Aber aber mein Kleiner! Warum denn so ausfallend? Ich dich töten? Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst das du diese Anstrengung wirklich wert bist, oder? Wenn doch, dann bist du sogar noch dümmer als dieser Trottel der sich dein Vater schimpft! Aber der muss uns jetzt nicht mehr interessieren. Wahrscheinlich ist er schon tot. In diesem Moment wird die Bevölkerung des Planeten Catulla gerade dabei sein den gesamten Trupp der Saiyajins zu vernichten, einschließlich deines Lieblings Kakarott! Und das schöne daran ist... du kannst gar nichts dagegen tun! Und noch schöner ist das Wissen, dass du nicht mehr lange mein Problem bist. Der Ou ist tot und ich auf jeden Fall sein Nachfolger. So oder so! Aber ich stelle dich vor die Wahl. Du hast dich verbessert. Ich könnte jemanden wie dich gebrauchen. Es ist ganz einfach! Du trittst offiziell von der Erbfolge zurück und bestätigst mich als neuen Ou. Als Gegenleistung bekommst du einen Führungsposten am Hof und kannst überdies am Leben bleiben. Falls nicht werde ich dich gleich hier töten und niemand wird mich daran hindern. Bardock ist jetzt schon bei seinen Vorfahren und Debin... wurde vorrübergehend aus dem Verkehr gezogen. Also was sagst du? Haben wir einen Deal?"  
  
Gemächlich verlagerte Nappa sein Gewicht in dem großen, bequemen Thron. Er erwartete nicht das Vegeta seinem Angebot zu stimmte, aber ein Versuch war es immer hin wert. Und umbringen konnte er ihn schließlich immer noch! Wie er da so stand jeden Muskel in seinem schlanken Körper gespannt, die Hände in den strahlend weißen Handschuhen zu Fäusten geballt, die tiefschwarzen Augen leuchtend wie zwei Sterne... übte er schon einen gewissen Reiz auf Nappa aus. 'Vielleicht sollte ich ihn nicht töten sondern ihn behalten. Als Betthäschen sozusagen! Jetzt wo der Ou tot ist und ich auch auf Zarbon nicht mehr zurück greifen kann, werden die Nächte unheimlich kalt sein!', dachte er bei sich, während er seinen gierigen Blick langsam von den festen Oberschenkel, über die schmalen Hüften hinauf zu dem flachen Bauch und der sich schnell auf und ab bewegenden Brust des Prinzen gleiten ließ. Er blieb an seinen Augen hängen und leckte sich dann gierig über die Lippen während er eine Hand von der Lehne nahm und in seinen Schoß legte um die in ihm aufwallende Erregung nieder zu kämpfen. Er stellte sich vor was er alles mit dem Ouji tun konnte und seine Augen blitzten verlangend auf.  
  
Vegeta hatte jede einzelne Bewegung beobachtet und konnte sich genau vorstellen was Nappa in diesem Moment dachte. In ihm stritt die unbändige Wut über das was er eben gehört hatte mit einem immer stärker werdenden Gefühl des Ekels und er glaubte sich jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen. Doch zuletzt gewann die Wut und er setzte sie mit einem lauten Schrei frei. Greifbare Energie waberte um seinen Körper. Die bis eben so tiefen, schwarzen Augen blitzten nun hellgrün auf und der schwarze Haarschopf leuchtete golden wie die Sonne.  
  
Nappa hatte in seiner Bewegung inne gehalten und starrte Vegeta entsetzt an. Es gelang nur den besten Kriegern sich in einen Super-Saiyajin zu verwandeln. "Aber wie...?", begann er leise. "Schnauze!", brüllte Vegeta unvermittelt durch den ganzen Raum. Nappa verstummte. "Du glaubst doch nicht allen ernstes das ich darauf eingehe, oder? Ich an deiner Stelle wäre nicht so überheblich denn ganz so clever wie du glaubst bist du nicht! Du hast schon zu Anfang einen großen Fehler gemacht! Du hättest mich töten sollen als du die Gelegenheit dazu hattest. Du hättest nicht zulassen dürfen das ich von Kakarott unterrichtet werde. Ich habe eine Menge von ihm gelernt und auch wenn ich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit weiß dass ich ihn nie wieder sehen werde, so ist er doch immer bei mir und gibt mir Kraft. Du kannst ihn mir nicht weg nehmen! Ganz egal was du versuchst! Du kannst nicht gewinnen. Und du kannst mich nicht einschüchtern. Glaubst du wirklich ich bin so dumm wie mein Vater? Glaubst du wirklich ich lasse es zu, dass du mich mit deinen widerlichen Griffeln berührst? Vergiss es! Egal was du machst... du bist schon so gut wie tot! Denn ich werde Bardock und Kakarott rächen. Komme was da wolle. Gib auf! DIESER THRON WIRD DIR NIEMALS GEHÖREN!"  
  
Das Energetische Niveau seiner Aura steigerte sich noch weiter und ein leises Knistern begann den sonst totenstillen Raum zu erfüllen. Kleine Blitze umzuckten Vegetas Körper und er machte sich bereit anzugreifen als plötzlich die Tür erneut aufschwang. Vegeta drehte sich um und sofort sank sein energetisches Niveau wieder als er in dem Störenfried den Saiyajin erkannte der vor wenigen Tagen neben Kakarott her geritten war. Er war zerlumpt und blutete. Er wäre wahrscheinlich gefallen, wenn Vegeta nicht sofort auf ihn zugerannt wäre um ihn zu stützen. "Ich bringe Nachricht von der Front, mein Ouji!", flüsterte er und ein leises Röcheln folgte seinen Worten.  
  
Vegeta nickte und half ihm auf einen der Stühle die an der Wand standen. Er stellte sich so das er Nappa immer im Augenwinkel hatte um nicht von einem hinterhältigen, feigen Angriff nieder gestreckt zu werden. Aber Nappa war viel zu schockiert um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, geschweige denn die gute Gelegenheit den Ouji ein für alle Mal aus dem weg zu schaffen, zu erkennen. Dann sah er den Neuankömmling an. "Also! Wenn du Nachricht für mich hast, dann sprich!", forderte er den müden Krieger vor ihm auf. Dieser Atmete schwer auf und begann zu husten als die klare Luft seines Heimatplaneten in seine geschwächten Lungen strömte.  
  
"Es... es war eine Falle! Die Bewohner... von... von Catulla hatten uns bereits erwartet." Ein schwerer Hustenanfall unterbrach ihn und er schüttelte sich vor Anstrengung. "Sie... Es war ein... ein Hinterhalt. Die wussten genau wo... wo sie uns packen mussten. Wir hatten keine Chance. Ich und eine Handvoll Männer konnten entkommen. Alle anderen... sind tot oder in Gefangenschaft geraten." Vegeta hörte sein Blut laut durch seine Adern rauschen. Er sah Bilder an seinem inneren Auge an sich vorbei ziehen. Bilder von einer glücklichen Zeit mit seinem Koi. Unsicher befeuchtete er die spröden Lippen mit der Zunge und atmete tief durch.  
  
"Was... was ist mit Kakarott? Dem jungen Krieger der neben dir war als ihr los gezogen seit?", fragte er eindringlich. Doch der Mann vor ihm schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Ich... ich weiß es nicht, Majestät! Vielleicht hat er es geschafft sich zu retten. Vielleicht nicht! Ich habe ihn seit Beginn der Schlacht nicht mehr gesehen. Aber mit uns ist er definitiv nicht gekommen!", antwortete er mittlerweile schon etwas ruhiger da ihn die saubere, reichhaltige Luft von Vegeta-Sei schnell wieder zu Kräften kommen ließ. Vegetas Augen brannten und er schluckte hart.  
  
Also doch! Wieder hatte er einen Menschen verloren den er geliebt hatte! Eine unglaubliche Leere breitete sich in seinem Herzen aus und am liebsten wäre er auf der Stelle gestorben. Aber er hatte noch eine Pflicht zu erfüllen. "Mein Vater?", fragte er nach außen hin ruhig und gefasst. Der Krieger schüttelte den Kopf. "An der Seite seiner tapferen Männer gestorben, mein Ouji!" Der Prinz wandte sich um und sah Nappa böse ins Gesicht. "Geh mir aus den Augen, du elender Mistkerl! Verschwinde sofort aus dem Palast!", presste er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. Nappa sah ihn einige Sekunden fragend an doch dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Wieso sollte ich das eurer Meinung nach tun? Ich habe gewonnen! Alle meine Feinde sind tot und der Ou hat ebenfalls ins Gras gebissen. Und ich bin immer noch sein Nachfolger. Endlich. ICH HABE GEWONNEN!", schrie er begeistert und klopfte sich vor Vergnügen auf die Schenkel.  
  
"FALSCH!", donnerte plötzlich eine Stimme durch den Thronsaal. Vegeta drehte sich um und riss erstaunt die Augen auf. Nappa erbleichte denn im Türrahmen stand Bardock groß und stolz wie eh und je, mit funkelnden Augen und finsterem Gesicht. Hinter ihm standen Noma, Kalita und Debin. "Aber... aber... du... du bist... tot!", hauchte Nappa leise. "Der Ou ist nicht tot, Nappa! Er steht vor dir! Du hast es leider versäumt Vegeta zu töten BEVOR sein Vater starb. Jetzt ist es dafür zu spät, denn wir werden nicht zu lassen das du ihm etwas antust. Und was mich angeht... du solltest so eine wichtige Aufgabe wie diese nicht solchen Versagern wie Zarbon und Dodoria anvertrauen!", sagte er mit schneidender Stimme zu Nappa. Dieser wurde noch bleicher und sank tief in den Thron. An Vegeta gewandt fuhr Bardock fort. "Er ist der Verräter, Majestät! Er hat mit dem Feind kooperiert und euren Vater ins offene Messer laufen lassen. Er hat seine eigenen Männer gegeneinander ausgespielt! Er ist ein niederträchtiges Wesen. Wenn Ihr erlaubt?" Vegeta nickte schwach und Bardock deutete eine Verbeugung an. Dann wandte er sich wieder Nappa zu. "Noma! Kalita!", donnerte er und diese verstanden sofort.  
  
Ohne eine weitere Frage schoben sie sich vor und zerrten Nappa aus dem Thron. Stolz schritt Vegeta an ihnen vorbei und stellte sich auf die kleine Erhöhung auf der der Thron stand, setzte sich jedoch nicht. "Knie nieder, Verräter!", sagte er leise, doch Nappa reagierte nicht. Mit voller Kraft trat Kalita ihm in die Kniekehlen und Nappa sank stöhnend in sich zusammen. Noma stellte ihm schnell einen Fuß auf den Rücken, was ihn daran hinderte auf zu stehen. Dann beugte er sich vor und riss Nappas Kopf hoch so dass er gezwungen war Vegeta in die Augen zu sehen. Diese hatten jeden Ausdruck von Güte und Mitgefühl verloren und funkelten ihn nur noch böse an.  
  
"Du bist ein kaltes, hartherziges Wesen Nappa, dem es Spaß macht grausam zu sein und der auch nicht davor zurück schreckt jene zu hintergehen die ihm folgen und ihm vertrauen. Der nur auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht ist und sogar seine eigene Mutter als Sklavin verkaufen würde wenn es ihm einen Vorteil brächte. Der sich über die Qualen anderer amüsiert. Alleine dafür hast du den Tod mehr als verdient! Doch man muss dir zugute halten das du Vegeta-Sei einen großen Dienst erwiesen hast, denn du hast unser Volk von einem grausamen Tyrannen befreit. Aber du hast meinen Vater und dein Volk verraten und den Tod vieler tapferer, stolzer Saiyajins verschuldet. Dafür... wirst du zahlen!", sagte er kalt.  
  
Nappa rang die Hände. "Nein, nein! Bitte nicht, mein Ou! Zeigt Gnade! Habt doch erbarmen mit einem armen Mann wie mir!", bettelte er den Tränen nahe. "Schweig! Hör auf zu wimmern du Made oder ich zertrete dich gleich hier. Ich werde Gnade zeigen! Ich werde dir die gleiche Gnade zuteil werden lassen, welche du mir immer gewährt hast! Noma! Stecke ihn in das dunkelste und tiefste Verließ welches du im Palast finden kannst. Lass ihm die gleiche Freundlichkeit zuteil werden welche er mir immer entgegen gebracht hat. Ich werde später entscheiden was mit ihm passieren soll!"  
  
Nappas Augen wurden groß und drohten aus ihren Höhlen zu springen als er von Noma auf die Füße gezogen wurde. "Nein! Bitte! Bitte nicht! Ich mache alles! Alles!", jammerte und winselte er. Doch Noma führte ihn unbarmherzig aus dem Saal. Er fühlte praktisch schon die Peitsche in seiner Hand und lächelte grausam als er den Zappelnden Gefangenen aus dem Thronsaal schob. "Kalita!", sagte Vegeta nachdem Nappas schrille schreie verklungen waren. "Ja, mein Ou?", antwortete sie und trat vor.  
  
"Ich möchte das du die Wunden dieses Kriegers versorgst. Es sind noch andere mit ihm entkommen. Kümmere dich um ihre Wunden! Gib ihnen zu essen und zu trinken. Dann weise ihnen Zimmer im Palast zu und lass sie baden und schlafen. Danach wirst du dich selbst ins Krankenzimmer begeben und dich behandeln lassen. Iss und trink ebenfalls und dann... möchte ich das du in MEINE Räume gehst, dort badest und schläfst. Ich weiß nicht was er dir angetan hat. Aber ich kenne Nappas Methoden und weiß das es eine Tortour gewesen sein muss. Nun geh!", befahl er sanft aber bestimmt.  
  
Kalita verbeugte sich tief und ging zusammen mit dem Krieger hinaus. Nur Bardock und Debin blieben stehen wo sie waren. Vegetas Wut verrauchte langsam und er sank schwer in den Thron. Das Funkeln verschwand aus seinen Augen und sie wurden stumpf und ausdruckslos. Die leere in seinem Herzen kehrte zurück als ihm bewusst wurde was er verloren hatte. Sein ganzer Körper tat weh und Bardock und Debin mussten hilflos mit ansehen wie er Stück für Stück in sich zusammen fiel. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr stark zu sein. Er hatte keine Kraft zu weinen oder zu trauern. Bardock wollte etwas sagen. Fand aber nicht die richtigen Worte. Er wäre auch gar nicht in der Lage zu sprechen denn er kämpfte mit den Tränen. Der Verlust seines Sohnes war zu schmerzhaft.  
  
"Nana! Wer wird denn gleich den Kopf hängen lassen, Vegeta? So kenne ich dich gar nicht!", durchdrang plötzlich eine leise Stimme die Stille des Raumes. Mit einem Ruck hob Vegeta den Kopf weil er glaubte zu träumen. Doch er träumte nicht! Als er aufsah stand dort neben der offenen Tür niemand geringerer als... "Kakarott!", flüsterte Vegeta leise. Der Angesprochene lächelte breit, was angesichts der aufgeplatzten Lippe ziemlich schmerzhaft war. Er sah zerschunden und mitgenommen aus. Seine Rüstung war hier und da aufgerissen, seine Haare waren staubig, seine Haut schmutzig und an vielen Stellen aufgeschürft, aber dennoch stand er aufrecht, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den Lippen vor ihnen.  
  
"Kakarott!", rief Vegeta noch einmal. Dieses mal jedoch lauter. Er vergaß jegliche Etikette, sprang vom Thron und warf sich seinem Koi ungestüm in die Arme. Dieser keuchte leise auf als Vegeta auf eine der gebrochenen Rippen drückte, lächelte aber dennoch und schloss den Kleineren glücklich in die Arme. "Ruhig Vegeta! Beruhige dich, Koi! Ich hatte dir versprochen wieder zu kommen, oder? Du weißt ich halte meine Versprechen immer!", flüsterte er leise in Vegetas dunklen Haarschopf. Plötzlich löste sich Vegeta von ihm und sah ihm geschockt in die Augen. "Geht... geht es dir gut? Bist du verletzt? Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte er schnell. Doch der Ältere schüttelte sachte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, nein! Alles nicht der Rede wert, Vegeta! Nun aber zurück an die Arbeit! Du bist nun der Ou und hast eine Menge zu erledigen!" Damit schob er Vegeta zurück in Richtung Thron. Er setzte sich bereitwillig und seine Augen flammten wieder auf. Voller Tatendrang sah er Bardock an. "Ich bin jung! Eigentlich zu jung um Ou zu sein! Ich sehe jetzt schon Unmengen von Fehlern auf mich zu kommen! Ich brauche einen fähigen Berater der mich vor solchen warnt. Es gibt wenige Menschen auf Vegeta-Sei denen ich sosehr vertraue wie Euch, Bardock. Wollt Ihr mir beistehen und den Posten als mein Berater annehmen?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.  
  
Bardock verbeugte sich tief. "Es wird mir eine Ehre sein! Darf ich Euch Noma als neuen Oberst der königlichen Leibgarde empfehlen?" Vegeta nickte. "Eine gute Idee! Aber meinen persönlichen Schutz wirst du übernehmen, Kakarott! Du sollst nie wieder von meiner Seite weichen, solange ich lebe!", sagte er an den Älteren gewandt. Dieser deutete eine Verbeugung an und lächelte süffisant. Er hatte immer davon geträumt auszuziehen und Abenteuer zu erleben. Doch als er jetzt dort stand und Vegeta ihm diesen Posten gab, wusste er das er genau das gefunden hatte, was er immer gewollt hatte. Er fühlte genau das nun das größte Abenteuer auf ihn zu kommen würde. Das Abenteuer an Vegetas Seite alt zu werden.  
  
"Ich möchte euch um etwas bitten, mein Ou!", ergriff nun Debin das Wort. Als Vegeta nickte sprach er weiter. "Ich weiß das meine Tochter Kalita unsterblich in Radditz verliebt ist und aus zuverlässiger Quelle" dabei warf er Bardock einen Seitenblick zu "weiß ich, dass er sie auch liebt. Er ist jedoch ein Unterklassekrieger während sie adelig ist deshalb ist eine Heirat der beiden völlig unmöglich..." "Nach dem alten Gesetz, welches der alte Ou erlassen hat.", unterbrach ihn Vegeta. "Nun bin ich der Ou und werde dieses unsinnige Gesetz, sobald ich in meinem Amt bestätigt bin, aufheben. Genauso wie kein Kind auf diesem Planeten je wieder gezwungen sein soll zu einer Waffe zu greifen. Ich selbst habe, wie Ihr wißt, die Tortouren einer unfreiwilligen militärischen Ausbildung durchlitten und kein Kind soll das je wieder ertragen müssen. Auf Vegeta-Sei wird sich einiges ändern. Das verspreche ich euch!" Debin verbeugte sich. Dann drehte er sich um und hakte Kakarott unter. Dann verließen sie den Raum und ließen den neuen Ou mit seinem Berater alleine.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Drei Tage später...  
  
Wieder war ein strahlend schöner Morgen angebrochen und wieder hatten sich unzählig viele Leute auf dem Vorplatz des Schlosses versammelt. Kakarotts Verletzungen waren verheilt und er war auf dem Weg zur Krönungszeremonie in den Thronsaal. Er war unglaublich guter Laune und hatte ein kleines Liedchen auf den Lippen. Schon als ihn nur noch ein paar Schritte von der Tür trennten hörte er die scharfe Stimme seines Vaters wie er Vegeta letzte Instruktionen gab.  
  
Er lächelte in sich hinein und dachte daran das er mit ihm selbst auch immer so sprach. Leise öffnete er die Tür und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen als er Vegeta sah. Er trug einen schwarzen, enganliegenden Anzug. Darüber einen schneeweißen Brustpanzer, der in der Sonne schimmerte. Die Herzseite seiner Brust zierte das Symbol der königlichen Familie. Es war aus blutroten Edelsteinen gelegt und funkelte mit Vegetas glücklichen Augen um die Wette. Ein ebenso tiefroter Umhang lag um seine Schultern und bildete einen Auffallenden Kontrast zu den weißen Stiefeln und Handschuhen. Um seinen Hals lag das königliche Amulett, so als hätte es nie woanders hin gehört. Er erblickte Kakarott in dem Spiegel vor dem er stand und drehte sich, glücklich lächelnd, schwungvoll um. Wobei der weite Umhang im Wind flatterte.  
  
"Kakarott!", rief er. "Du bist spät dran!" "Und du bist wunderschön, Vegeta!", flüsterte er und ließ den angehaltenen Atem entweichen. Vegeta wurde augenblicklich rot und sah zu Boden. "Danke! Aber du siehst auch verdammt gut aus in der neuen Galauniform.", antwortete er verlegen. Bardock tippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. "Hallo! Könntet ihr euer Geturtel vielleicht auf später verschieben? Wir haben heute noch was vor, schon vergessen?", sagte Bardock vorwurfsvoll.  
  
Die beiden wechselten einen verlegenen Blick und fingen wie auf Kommando gemeinsam an zu lachen. Bardock seufzte resignierend und schüttelte gutmütig den Kopf. Er hatte Vegeta noch nie so ausgelassen und glücklich gesehen. Kakarott tat ihm gut! Das sah selbst ein Blinder mit nem Krückstock. "Es ist soweit!", sagte er dann und trat hinaus auf den Balkon um für Ruhe zu sorgen. Vegeta nickte und griff nach Kakarotts Handgelenk um ihn mit hinaus zu ziehen. Dieser entwand sich jedoch seinem Griff und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein! Das wäre nicht richtig!"  
  
Doch Vegeta baute sich vor ihm auf und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Doch, Kakarott! Doch das wäre es! Wir gehören zusammen. Ich trage dein Zeichen und du das meine. Es gab nur eine Kraft in diesem Universum die uns hätte trennen können. Mein Vater! Und nun, da er tot ist... Es ist mein Schicksal dieses Volk zu regieren, mit dir an meiner Seite. Fühlst du es nicht auch, Kakarott?" Einige Sekunden sahen sie sich tief in die Augen. "Doch! Doch ich fühle es auch Vegeta!" "Dann wehr dich nicht dagegen! Ergib dich deinem Schicksal und hilf mir. Gib mir die Kraft die ich brauche, dieses Volk zu regieren!"  
  
Kakarott nickte leicht. Dann beugte er sich vor und sie tauschten einen langen und innigen Kuss. "Nappa hat unser Volk an die Bewohner des Planeten Catulla verraten. Der Ou und viele gute Männer fanden auf diesem fernen Planeten den Tod. Es war ein schwarzer Tag für Vegeta-Sei. Doch nun geht die Sonne wieder auf. Denn der neue Ou wird heute in seinem Amt bestätigt werden. Mögen die Götter ihm die Kraft und den Scharfsinn geben dieses Volk zu regieren und es gegen alle Gefahren zu schützen!", konstatierte Bardock.  
  
Ohrenbetäubender Jubel brach los als Bardock zur Seite trat und Vegeta, gefolgt von Kakarott, den Balkon betrat. Er ließ den Blick schweifen. Unten in der ersten Reihe stand Debin. Neben ihm seine Tochter Kalita, die von ihrem Verlobten Radditz in den Armen gehalten wurde. Er war erst vor ein paar Stunden nach Vegeta-Sei zurück gekehrt und immer noch sehr erstaunt über die gravierenden Veränderungen die dort von statten gegangen waren, aber dennoch war er überglücklich, denn endlich konnte er sein Versprechen einlösen und Kalita heiraten. Etwas weiter entfernt stand Noma zusammen mit seiner Frau und seinem kleinen Sohn. Alle lächelten glücklich, jubelten dem neuen Ou zu und waren zufrieden. Unbewußt tastete Vegeta nach Kakarotts Hand. Als dieser sie ergriff und zärtlich drückte war Vegeta klar das sein Leben ab jetzt nur noch wundervoll werden konnte. Denn er hatte das wichtigste an seiner Seite. Kakarott war alles was er brauchte um glücklich zu sein. Und er würde ihn nie wieder gehen lassen.  
  
~Owari~  
  
written by Deonora  
  
Ich hoffe, dass euch meine Geschichte gefallen hat. Würde mich wahnsinnig über Kommis freuen. Also ziert euch nicht und schreibt einfach. Ich beiß auch nicht! Versprochen! Bis denn  
eure  
Deonora 


End file.
